estranha conexão
by lunnamars
Summary: Ocasionalmente, Zoro oferecia pedaços dos seus pensamentos e Tashigi sempre imaginou que essas conversas eram como pequenos papéis embrulhados espalhados em uma mesa. Dependendo do assunto ou do humor, ele abriria um aleatório e compartilharia com ela.
1. den den mushi

E lá vou eu mais uma vez na minha jornada de aprender a escrever com mais uma historinha zotash. :)

Uma observação importante é que eu cito sobre o den den mushi que Tashigi entregou para Zoro na DLC The Void Mirror Prototype do jogo One Piece: World Seeker. Por sinal, se você não viu as interações desses dois nessa DLC, por favor, vá. É basicamente uma fanfic em formato de videogame! Tem um vídeo no youtube que reune as cenas dos dois juntos.

Mais uma vez: tudo se passa após Punk Hazard, mas sem relação com nenhum arco canônico.

E disclaimer nosso de todo dia: obviamente, eu não sou dona de nada no One Piece porque se fosse, Luffy e Nami já estariam juntos, assim como Zoro e Tashigi. Então, pois é.

#############################

プルルル_purururu_

\- O que você quer, quatro-olhos?

Roronoa Zoro respondeu com uma voz de poucos amigos. Ele não parecia estar adormecido, então ela não deve tê-lo atrapalhado. Talvez ele não quisesse falar com ela? Bom, as chances eram altas. O espadachim sempre pareceu desprezá-la. Mas, de forma similar, ela nunca fez questão de mostrar seu melhor lado.

_Eu não sei. Acho que só queria conversar com alguém_, ela pensou.

\- Por que você decidiu virar um pirata?

Tashigi conseguiu perceber um pouco de hesitação no silêncio repentino dele. Primeiramente, ela tinha certeza que ele não esperava uma ligação no meio da noite; segundamente, não esperava que fosse uma ligação vindo dela e por último, não esperava essa pergunta. Mas depois do dia horrível que teve, ela não estava dando a mínima.

E não é como se ele desse a mínima também.

Desde quando ela entregou esse den den mushi nas mãos de Zoro enquanto investigavam KAGERO, a garota tem tentado recuperá-lo desesperadamente e quem sabe com isso, descobrir o local onde o bando se encontrava. Então essas ligações meio inesperadas viraram uma certa rotina entre eles durante esse tempo.

Smoker nem sonhava que ela havia entregue esse caramujo de comunicação e Tashigi esperava que continuasse assim. Já faziam dois meses que isso tinha acontecido e até agora todas suas tentativas não foram bem sucedidas - os Chapéu de Palha se recusavam a devolver e sempre davam um jeito de despistá-la.

Mas a única coisa que ela não esperava era que o caramujo fosse ficar em posse do espadachim Roronoa Zoro.

Tashigi acredita que isso só podia ter sido ideia de Nami. Zoro não parecia uma pessoa que gostaria de ter um den den mushi perto de si e muito menos parecia alguém que gostaria de conversar com _ela_. _Nami sempre gosta de perturbar Roronoa e não teria forma melhor_, ela pensou. Da última vez que se encontraram, por algum motivo, Nami e Nico Robin armaram para que o pirata ficasse perto dela a noite inteira durante uma celebração que a lembrou muito a que ocorreu em Punk Hazard.

A situação era quase a mesma novamente.

Piratas salvando o dia. A Marinha sempre um passo atrás. O bando dos Chapéu de Palha vitoriosos mais uma vez. E Tashigi não sabia mais o que fazer com eles. No fundo, ela sabia que nem Smoker tinha qualquer ideia do que fazer.

Monkey D. Luffy bagunçou com todo o conceito que o mundo (e ela também) tinha sobre piratas e suas vilanias. E consequentemente, Roronoa Zoro bagunçou com todo o conceito que ela tinha sobre justiça e liberdade.

_Então, hoje só queria conversar como Tashigi e Roronoa._

Tashigi passou o dia todo evitando esse pensamento a todo custo e tentou se convencer que ele era a única pessoa que talvez estivesse disponível porque… tinha sido um dia muito ruim. E sendo bem sincera, Tashigi não tinha muitas pessoas para chamar de amigo.

Então, que mal faria ela ser egoísta _só hoje_?

\- Por Luffy.

O rapaz respondeu depois de um certo tempo em silêncio. A resposta foi curta e firme, não deixando espaço para nenhum tipo de indagação. Mas indagar foi o que ela fez.

\- _Mugiwara_?

\- Sim. Olha, capitã quatro-olhos, eu não tenho esse seu senso louco de justiça e todo esse seu preconceito. As coisas não são sempre preto no branco pra mim, mulher. Luffy salvou minha vida e me deu a chance de alcançar meu objetivo. Em troca eu me juntaria a ele. Simples assim.

_Senso louco de justiça e preconceito, hã… _

\- Mas você caçava piratas…

\- Sim. Mas Luffy não é qualquer pirata. Eu sei que você sabe disso. Até o fumacento sabe disso. A Marinha gosta de nos caçar e eu entendo o porque, mas você precisa tirar da sua cabeça que todos são iguais. Eu tenho certeza que fizemos muito mais pelas pessoas em um ano do que a Marinha fez em cinco.

Tashigi queria gritar com ele. Queria esbravejar e cuspir em sua cara o quanto ele estava errado, o quanto estava sendo injusto, o quão preconceituoso ele estava igualmente sendo, mas nenhum som saiu.

_Porque ele está certo_.

Porque ela viveu a vida enxergando preto no branco. E a traição de Vergo simplesmente manchou o papel que representava sua consciência.

Só que… o que diabos ela vem fazendo? O quão fraca ainda está a ponto de ter que depender de um grupo de desajustados para resolverem efetivamente problemas que a Marinha tem tentado solucionar há anos? O quanto esse bando ainda iria esfregar na cara dela que ela não estava sendo capaz de fazer seu trabalho de forma correta?

Ela queria gritar com ele. Queria gritar com todos. Queria gritar com almirantes, vice-almirantes, marinheiros e afins. Queria gritar com ela mesma e perguntar _por que é tão fraca por que é tão fraca por que é tão fraca_.

_"Os fracos não podem escolher a forma como querem morrer"_.

As palavras de Trafalgar Law ainda doíam nela até o momento. Doíam muito. Doía a verdade que ela não era párea para ele. Doía a verdade que ela não era párea para Zoro. Doía a verdade de que se fosse necessário batalhar contra algum do dois para salvar alguma vida inocente, ela seria derrotada e essa vida poderia ser perdida. Doía a verdade de que ela era fraca.

Mas essa dor nunca impediu Tashigi de seguir em frente e sempre se esforçar até exaustão. Ninguém sabia o quanto ela treinava, o quanto estudava, o quanto de tempo dedicava ao seu próprio aperfeiçoamento. Assim como ninguém sabia o quanto ela chorava toda vez que não era capaz de vencer.

O quanto chorava toda vez que cruzava lâminas com Roronoa Zoro e perdia.

_Sempre perdendo_.

\- Eu sei. Vocês são… diferentes. Eu… sempre soube. Desde Alabasta.

\- Enfim. Você ligou só pra perguntar isso, mulher? Se não, já aviso que não vamos devolver o caramujo. A bruxa disse que era uma boa manter já que não temos um.

\- Não liguei pra cobrar. Eu… só precisava conversar com alguém.

\- Haa? E essa pessoa tinha que ser justamente eu? Num tinha ninguém mais?

_Claro... que bobagem da minha parte. Ninguém quer ouvir você, Tashigi._

\- Entendo. Sinto muito, Roronoa. Não queria incomodar. - A garota deu uma risada sem graça e continuou. - Ligarei novamente outro dia para tentar convencê-los mais uma vez a me devolver! Até mais!

\- O-oe…

\- Boa noite.

Ela não esperou por uma resposta dele e desligou. Zoro também não retornou a ligação, o que confirmou as suspeitas dela. Ela realmente tinha o incomodado.

_Eu só queria conversar um pouco… _

Mais um dia em missão e mais um fracasso para a coleção da capitã. Outro confronto com piratas que resultou em tragédia e mais um dia de merda para ela. O sentimento de impotência é um dos piores, especialmente se tende a ser culpa sua.

Tashigi sabe que sempre vai levantar do chão toda vez que cair, mas tem vezes que ela acha incrivelmente difícil. E nessas horas ela queria poder ter alguém a quem recorrer, mas… não é o caso. Ou talvez ela tenha recorrido a pessoa errada.

_Por que recorrer a Roronoa Zoro de todas as pessoas?_

Ela não ligou mais por dois meses.

.

.

.

.

.

#############################

Não sou nenhuma expert, mas tô tentando! A ideia é que seja multi chapter mas não longa demais. Obrigada por lerem!


	2. ondas

Quando Tashigi ligou novamente, a missão em campo tinha sido complicado como de costume, mas com um resultado diferente. Ela tinha vencido, tinha sido capaz de proteger civis com sucesso e o orgulho que sentiu de si mesmo encheu o peito a ponto de transbordar. Nesses dias, ela até costuma sair para comemorar com a tripulação.

Mas ficou estupidamente surpresa e furiosa que um certo homem de cabelos verdes foi a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

Surpresa porque foi Roronoa Zoro. Furiosa porque foi Roronoa Zoro.

_Mas… eu queria contar para ele que venci._

Então, em vez de sair para celebrar a vitória, ela resolveu voltar para base, tomar um banho relaxante e… quem sabe, não se irritar com o infame pirata.

Entretanto, quando finalmente atenderam do outro lado da linha, ela não esperava a voz de Nico Robin.

\- Olá, capitã Tashigi. O que posso fazer por você?

A voz calma da pirata ainda provocava um frio em sua espinha desde o confronto em Alabasta.

\- N-nico R-robin! E-e-eu só liguei para-

\- Falar com nosso espadachim?

A capitã calou a boca subitamente.

_Ótimo. Dê seus sentimentos de bandeja para a esperta Nico Robin, Tashigi._

\- Tomarei o silêncio como um sim. Ele não está no momento. O den den mushi fica sempre na cabeceira da cama dele, então quando ele voltar do banho, ele pode ligar de volta. Quer deixar um recado?

Tashigi não ouviu malícia na voz da arqueóloga e ela parecia genuinamente solícita. Mas Tashigi se espantou de se sentir genuinamente _incomodada_.

\- V-v-você e-está na c-cama d-dele?

\- Se você gaguejar mais que isso, eu não vou conseguir te entender, capitã. Mas sim, estou. Algum problema?

\- N-n-não! - Tashigi se exaltou um pouco mais do que deveria.

_Não sei._

\- Fufufu. De qualquer forma, terei que desligar agora, capitã-san, mas avisarei para ele. Tenha uma boa noite!

_Talvez eu não tenha mais._

\- C-c-claro! B-Boa n-noite!

Tashigi desligou, mas continuou a olhar fixamente para o den den mushi como se ele pudesse, milagrosamente, explicar o que ela estava sentindo. Porque a capitã em si não fazia ideia.

_Nico Robin no quarto dos rapazes. _

_Nico Robin perto do den den mushi que ficou nas mãos de Roronoa._

_Na cama de Roronoa._

_O que… isso pode significar?_

Tashigi convenceu-se de que Zoro não iria retornar a ligação, pois durante esses últimos meses, a garota tinha sido a que iniciava qualquer interação, uma vez que toda semana ela entrava em contato com o bando a fim de pegar o den den mushi de volta. Mas no fundo… o caramujo não era mais o principal motivo.

Nas primeiras semanas, ela conseguia facilmente recitar, sem gaguejar ou pensar duas vezes, os motivos pelo qual ligava incansavelmente. Mas com o tempo, o tom de voz barítono de Roronoa passou a ser uma doce canção de ninar toda vez que se falavam e Tashigi sempre dormia muito bem nessas noites, mas até então não conseguia entender o porquê.

A única coisa que Tashigi conseguiu perceber era o fato de que, na grande maioria das situações, ela era capaz de se manter calma da mesma forma que ondas pacíficas quebravam no oceano num dia ensolarado. Mas quando a voz _dele_ atendia do outro lado, por algum motivo, as ondas pareciam ficar incontroláveis e imprevisíveis.

Ela continuava confusa.

A capitã também já tinha conversado com a maioria da tripulação do Sunny - Nami, Sanji, a rena mais fofa de todos os mares, até mesmo Luffy (ela lembra que foi uma das conversas mais engraçadas que já teve na vida já que o rapaz não tinha um pingo de seriedade em si) e em todas as vezes, as ondas mantiveram-se tranquilas.

Talvez a água tenha estado estática porque em todas essas vezes, essas pessoas do outro lado da linha _nunca estavam na cama dele_.

_Isso não é da sua conta, Tashigi. Deixe para lá._

Mas ela não conseguia porque ficava repassando todas as conversas que teve com Zoro pelo den den mushi até então. Não foram muitas a ponto de Tashigi afirmar que o conhece muito bem como se fossem amigos de longa data, mas no geral foram… boas. Ocasionalmente, Zoro oferecia pedaços dos seus pensamentos e Tashigi sempre imaginou que essas conversas eram como pequenos papéis embrulhados espalhados em uma mesa. Dependendo do assunto ou do humor, ele abriria um aleatório e compartilharia com ela.

Entretanto, nem sempre foi assim. Inicialmente, os dois ficavam apenas brigando um com o outro pelo caramujo…

\- _"Como diabos você tem um senso de direção tão ruim, Roronoa? Você é muito sem noção!" _

_\- "Haaaa? E você é um pé no saco, mulher!"_,

Ou se chamando por nomes idiotas…

\- _"Sua louca das espadas!"_

_\- "Marimo."_

_\- "HAAA? REPETE ISSO, QUATRO-OLHOS!"_

…ou competindo pelas coisas mais insensatas possíveis.

\- "_Tenho certeza que se eu te jogar num labirinto, você vai morrer lá porque nunca vai conseguir escapar!"_

_\- "Queee? Sua insuportável, você tá me desafiando?" _

_\- "Meu Deus, como você é tapado."_

Até que um dia, ao passar pelo cartaz de procurado de Zoro, ela teve uma vontade enorme de saber por onde ele andava e o que podia estar fazendo. A vontade foi tão incrivelmente repentina que Tashigi achou que tinha sido acertada por um raio por conta do choque que percorreu até o último fio de cabelo.

Ela parou de andar subitamente. O coração acelerou sem aviso nenhum.

Talvez ele estivesse… chutando Sanji? Chamando Nami de bruxa? Dando atenção para Chopper? Treinando? Bebendo saquê? Dormindo?

Pensando nela?

_Não. Impossível. Ele já falou várias e várias vezes que me odeia._

Mesmo sabendo disso, ligou para ele à noite com o pretexto de, mais uma vez, tentar persuadi-los a devolver o caramujo. Zoro só riu de forma presunçosa e disse que não, Tashigi bufou, mas depois de um certo silêncio, o espadachim perguntou como andavam as caçadas pelas Meito. Ela se espantou porque a julgar pela relação complicada que eles tem, a capitã achou que o espadachim já teria apagado qualquer informação relevante sobre ela de sua mente. Especialmente uma memória perdida em uma loja de espadas em Loguetown.

_Embora ele tenha percebido que minha patente mudou._

Mas depois que o espanto passou, ela, alegremente, contou sobre algumas operações bem sucedidas.

Nesse dia, eles conversaram até meia-noite. Nesse dia, ela percebeu que algo nela _mudou_.

Desde então, Tashigi parecia estar sempre morando dentro da própria mente, sempre reprisando essa noite. A conversa, a voz dele calma e baixa, uma risada quase silenciosa que não parecia nada pretensiosa. Estava pensando sempre sobre como, pelo menos por aquele curto espaço de tempo, a relação dos dois pareceu ser mais amigável.

E como ela tinha gostado disso.

_プルルル __purururu_

Ela quase jogou o den den mushi no chão quando tocou.

\- A-a-lô?

\- Oe, madame capitã. Robin disse que você ligou…

Ela achou que ou estava imaginando coisas ou ele estava falando com alguém próximo porque ouviu um sussurro que parecia _"depois de dois meses..."_.

Dois meses. Sessenta e um dias e vinte e duas horas (estava chegando em sessenta e dois dias agora). Ela sabia que foram dois meses porque contou todos os dias e lutou contra si mesma para não ligar. É impossível que Roronoa Zoro tivesse se dado o trabalho de contar também.

_Impossível. Ele deve estar falando com outra pessoa._

\- A-a-ah s-s-sim. P-p-pois é.

\- Por que diabos você tá gaguejando tanto?

\- P-Por n-nada!

\- Aconteceu algo porque você tá gaguejando sim.

\- Já disse que não é nada, caramba!

\- Ótimo, você parou. Então, o que você quer?

Ela não iria mentir que ficou surpresa com o fato que ele a irritou somente para que ela parasse de gaguejar. Irritar um ao outro é algo que vinha naturalmente devido a excentricidade da relação dos dois. Mas saber que fazer isso também podia ser usado para outra finalidade como fazê-la parar de gaguejar?

E por que diabos ela gaguejou tanto?

Tashigi ficou alguns segundos atordoada e pensando sobre isso em silêncio.

\- Quatro-olhos?

A voz pareceu despertá-la de qualquer espiral de pensamentos que estava tendo e ela lembrou o porquê de ter ligado. E, só por enquanto, ela se deixaria levar mais uma vez pela ilusão de um companheirismo entre eles.

\- Eu venci hoje.

\- Parabéns. - Zoro respondeu simplesmente.

\- Você nem sabe do que estou falando, seu besta.

\- Sei sim.

_Como? Como você sabe?_

Por algum motivo, os dois tinham essa estranha conexão que era completamente inexplicável e Zoro geralmente conseguia, de alguma forma, entendê-la. Tashigi sempre achou isso muito curioso porque… o que isso podia significar? Talvez eles sempre estiveram fadados a se conhecer? Uma conexão entre rivais? Uma conexão de amigos de outra vida?

Ou talvez… uma conexão na forma de uma linha vermelha bem imperceptível amarrada no mindinho dela?

_Até parece. Deixe de ser idiota, Tashigi_, ela pensou.

De qualquer forma, sempre forçou-se a nunca pensar sobre porque com toda certeza _ele não pensava_.

\- Por que você ligou naquela noite?

Mais uma vez. A conexão inexplicável. Ela sabia de que noite ele estava se referindo porque ela pensava nisso todos os dias e, por um segundo, pensou em negar e dizer que não sabia do que ele estava falando. Mas como ela não conseguia explicar a tal conexão e ela sabia que ele seria capaz de apontar a mentira no momento que saísse de sua boca, então não existia nenhum motivo para fugir. Se ela vai viver essa falsa afinidade só por hoje, então que mal tem em falar a verdade?

_Uma ilusão. Só por hoje. Não gagueje._

\- Porque eu perdi e queria conversar com alguém.

\- E você ligou pra mim. - Zoro não indagou, apenas falou falou um fato.

\- Sim. Eu normalmente… não tenho muito com quem conversar, então achei que você poderia me escutar. Pelo menos uma vez… sem se importar com a questão de marinha e piratas. Mas… é completamente errado e bobo da minha parte. Quer dizer, eu sou da marinha e não deveria-

\- Você não ligou mais por dois meses. - Zoro ignorou totalmente as últimas palavras de Tashigi.

Então ele realmente tinha sussurrado isso, mas… ou ele leu os pensamentos dela ou o caramujo tinha alguma forma de ver a última ligação. Não é possível que ele tivesse contado os dias e as semanas. Como ele sabia então?

_Minta. Minta. Minta._

_Não diga que foi por causa dele._

\- Ah sim. Eu estive cheia de trabalho no G-5 e depois que Smoker-san descobriu, acabou que resolveu deixar o den den mushi com vocês de uma vez por todas, então não tive mais necessidade de ligar-

\- Mentira. - Mais uma vez Zoro a cortou.

\- Mentira?! Eu não sou mentirosa, seu desmiolado! - Tashigi já tinha começado a bufar com a audácia do pirata. Era incrível quão facilmente ele conseguia deixá-la agitada.

\- Mentira.

\- Roronoa-!

\- Se você vai continuar mentindo, eu vou desligar.

\- Então desliga! Eu não me importo!

\- Tá bom.

\- Tá bom!

Por que ela não conseguia ser sincera com ele? Por que ela não conseguia agir direito perto dele? Talvez… porque ela não queria que ele a achasse mais fraca do que já acha? Porque não quer que ele tenha vantagem sobre ela de forma alguma? Porque não quer que ele descubra que a opinião dele passou a ser importante para ela?

_Dê o braço a torcer uma vez, Tashigi._

Então, ela engoliu a vergonha e o orgulho e respondeu com uma voz quase inaudível.

\- Eu não gosto de ser um incômodo. Nunca gostei. Mas de qualquer forma… que diferença faz se liguei ou não?

\- Haa? Não foi você que disse que seria minha consciência desde quando eu contei sobre minha luta contra o Mihawk?

\- Sim, mas porque aquilo foi estupidamente estúpido! Ainda não acredito que você foi estúpido a esse ponto. Eu sinceramente não consigo entender como sua tripulação deixa você fazer essas burrices. - Tashigi se exaltou mais uma vez. É, parece que Zoro era realmente perito em fazê-la agir dessa forma.

\- Oee, teve muitos estúpidos aí!

\- Enfim. Não é como se você precisasse de mim para algo, então não faz diferença.

\- Mas você ligou hoje. Então… quer dizer que você que precisa de mim? - Zoro respondeu num piscar de olhos, atordoando Tashigi momentaneamente.

Silêncio.

Ela quase conseguia ver o sorriso sarcástico dele como se ele mesmo estivesse na frente dela. Ela conseguia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo freneticamente.

_Talvez. _

\- Q-q-que? D-do q-que v-v-você tá falando?!

Tashigi sabia que ele não tinha como vê-la pelo den den mushi, mas a ação de esconder o rosto totalmente vermelho com os braços foi totalmente involuntário. Zoro limitou-se a rir alto e ela conseguiu ouvir a voz de Sanji no fundo (_"Oe marimo de merda, cala a boca! Ei… você tá falando com a Tashigi-chan?! Seu maldito, deixa eu falar com ela!"_).

\- Você é sempre tão nervosa. Eu só tô brincando, quatro-olhos.

_Mas de alguma forma… acertou em cheio._

Ela não conseguiu falar mais nada porque, aparentemente, Sanji tinha decidido pegar o den den mushi da mão de Zoro e agora os dois estavam brigando. No meio de tanto insulto, Tashigi conseguia distinguir apenas algumas frases - o cozinheiro perguntava como ela estava, como estavam as crianças e o espadachim gritava com ele mandando-o ir embora porque _"ela ligou pra falar comigo e não com o pervertido dessa tripulação!"_. Logo, Luffy, Chopper e Usopp juntaram-se ao coro e tudo tornou-se uma confusão só.

Ela limitou-se a rir e calmamente, chamou o cozinheiro.

\- Sanji-san.

\- Siim, Tashigi-chaaan!?

\- Eu vou desligar em breve. Posso falar uma última coisa com Roronoa?

Ela ouviu Zoro zombar de Sanji, mas não conseguiu entender o que era. Tashigi deu uma risada baixinha porque sempre achava engraçada a relação dos dois e ficava sempre impressionada de ver Zoro tão livre quando discutiam. Nami sempre falou que o cozinheiro era um dos poucos capazes de tirar o espadachim do sério, mas que Tashigi não ficava muito atrás.

No fim, Sanji aceitou, xingou Zoro mais uma vez e se despediu dela. Aparentemente, os outros fizeram o mesmo - todos dando boa noite a capitã. E com a saída do cozinheiro, o silêncio voltou. Era um amigo conhecido dos dois - às vezes era sufocante e insuportável, mas às vezes era acolhedor.

Muitas vezes, acolhedor demais.

\- Foi mal pela bagunça.

\- Tudo bem.

Uma batida do coração. Tashigi resolveu criar coragem. Ela não conseguiria dormir com aquela pergunta entalada na garganta.

\- Roronoa.

\- Hm?

\- Por que Robin-san estava na sua cama mais cedo? - Ela perguntou num impulso, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida. _Que tipo de pergunta foi essa, Tashigi?_

\- Que? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

\- Eu só queria saber.

\- Não acha que quer saber demais? - Zoro parecia verdadeiramente incomodado.

\- Certo. Desculpe.

Ela sabia que não devia ter perguntado isso porque não era da conta dela, mas não conseguiu se segurar. A voz de Robin e _cama de Zoro_ ficaram ecoando na sua cabeça várias e várias vezes até ele ligar. As ondas ficaram muito violentas nesse curto espaço de tempo.

Então, forçou-se a lembrar o motivo da ligação.

\- Roronoa.

\- Que.

\- Eu vou ficar mais forte. - Tashigi falou com determinação porque desistir não era da natureza dela.

\- Estou esperando por isso. - E Zoro respondeu como se tivesse entendido o que ela quis transmitir com sua voz séria.

\- Obrigada e… boa noite.

\- É. Você também.

Tashigi não ligou nas duas semanas seguintes porque só _agora_ ela começou a ter uma vaga ideia do que mudou desde o dia em que conversaram até meia noite.

#############################

A lenda da linha vermelha ("The Red Thread of Fate") afirma que todos nascem com uma linha vermelha atada a seu dedo que estaria ligada a outra pessoa.

Eu realmente acho que se aplica a Zoro e Tashigi - uma coisa que pode ter a ver com destino, eles acreditando nisso ou não. :)


	3. não é você

No fundo, Tashigi não pretendia ligar mais depois da conversa em que ela contou para Zoro que tinha vencido. Duas semanas tinham passado desde então e duas semanas ela viveu em completa agonia.

_Nico Robin, cama de Roronoa, os dois meses, a fatídica conversa até meia noite, eu precisar dele._

Tashigi entrou num ciclo vicioso de pensamentos e não sabia como sair. Desde a última ligação, a capitã se deu conta de uma coisa: por algum motivo, tudo relacionado a Roronoa Zoro tinha um grande efeito sobre ela.

A voz, a risada, as palavras francas (as vezes, francas até demais), o rosto carrancudo tão próximo, a sensação do braço dele ao redor da sua cintura, as costas dele tão perto das suas mãos.

Tudo.

Mas ela não queria dar nomes. Não queria admitir nada que a comprometesse. Não iria falar e estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para não pensar. Falar é igual a admitir e não faria isso de forma alguma. É completamente fora das regras e totalmente sem cabimento.

Ela _não_ falaria em voz alta.

_Nico Robin, cama de Roronoa, os dois meses, a fatídica conversa até meia noite, eu precisar dele._

Os dois meses… Como ele sabia? Impossível que tivesse contado os dias. Talvez Sanji? Ou Nami? É bem possível. Eles seriam capazes de lembrar dela. Mas Zoro não. Nunca Zoro.

_Nico Robin, cama de Roronoa, os dois meses, a fatídica conversa até meia noite, eu precisar dele._

Dia após dia, Tashigi forçou-se a não tentar decifrar nada sobre isso durante seu treino, mas as cicatrizes nas palmas das suas mãos e o brilho do fio de Shigure continuavam a traí-la. Toda contração de músculos, toda a respiração compassada, todo balançar da espada, todo golpe certeiro e preciso traziam a imagem _daquele homem_ a sua mente.

Se treinar não ajudava a distrair, então ela só precisava fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Sem sucesso.

O cheiro salgado do mar a lembrava do aroma fraco impregnado no casaco verde dele misturado com alguma outra fragrância que ela não conseguia descobrir. Canela, talvez? Ela não teve tempo suficiente para investigar que cheiro era aquele, mas era bom e por alguma razão, ela queria que tivesse ficado mais um pouco em seu próprio casaco.

Uma planície coberta de vegetações dos mais variados verdes a lembrava do famoso cabelo dele, mas não a surpreendia. Afinal, é uma cor de cabelo incomum (mas que combinava com ele, por outro motivo desconhecido), mas o que a abismava era o fato de que ela queria saber o quão macio podia ser.

Tashigi franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio.

\- Vá embora! - ela gritou.

_Não preciso da aprovação dele_.

A espadachim sempre viveu por si só, sempre independente e autossuficiente. A aprovação dele não deveria importar. Nada que ele pensasse sobre ela deveria importar porque ela era uma honrada capitã da Marinha, subordinada de Smoker e confiante em suas habilidades.

Mas nunca confiante o suficiente na frente _daquele homem_.

Ela sabia que a Tashigi de agora não ganharia o reconhecimento dele porque ainda não era forte o suficiente. Embora ainda doesse admitir, sabia que não iria progredir _nunca_ se não fosse sincera consigo mesma. Ela _queria_ a aprovação dele porque, pirata ou não, Zoro era um espadachim _formidável_.

Pronto. Simples assim.

Não existia hesitação em seus movimentos ou um fragmento sequer de dúvida em seus golpes cuidadosamente executados. Qualquer que fosse sua motivação, Tashigi sabia que era forte o suficiente para que ele se esforçasse além dos seus limites e, em parte, para que engolisse o orgulho e pedisse para Dracule Mihawk treiná-lo.

Ela sabia que engolir o orgulho era algo quase intragável e que deixava um amargo insuportável na boca. Ela sabia porque foi o que precisou fazer logo após deixar Punk Hazard. Tashigi precisou engolir todo o orgulho que tinha para admitir que Roronoa Zoro não era exatamente o que ela pensava.

Ele era _muito mais_ do que ela pensava.

E era só o que pensava desde então.

Por uns dois dias, ela teve sucesso em enganar a si mesma quando dizia internamente (_sempre_ internamente, _nunca_ em voz alta) que o motivo de Zoro aparecer aleatoriamente em sua mente era apenas algo recente e passageiro - Tashigi estava simplesmente surpresa com as ações recentes dele.

Mas era mentira porque Punk Hazard aconteceu a alguns meses atrás e foi um marco em sua vida, mas no centro de tudo isso, encontrava-se Zoro. Tudo que aconteceu no breve encontro deles ficou gravado nela da mesma forma que as cicatrizes de diversas batalhas e treinos permanecem em sua pele depois de tanto tempo.

Na verdade, todo o acontecimento de Punk Hazard se tornou uma grande ferida que ainda não tinha sarado. Um ferida profunda o suficiente para residir embaixo da pele, de uma forma que ela não conseguia usar nada para curar. As derrotas, as palavras de Trafalgar Law (que ela ainda escuta até mesmo em seus sonhos), o sentimento de culpa pelo descaso da Marinha com as crianças e especialmente, o crescimento absurdo de Zoro que foi capaz de abrir seus olhos para o fato de o quanto ela ainda está longe.

Tashigi tem usado tudo isso como combustível todos os dias.

Todo santo dia, seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar de manhã tornou-se _eu preciso ficar forte_.

_Forte._

_Mais forte._

_E mais forte._

(O segundo era sempre _ele_.)

Ela sabe que não teria a chance de ter um mentor igual a Mihawk, mas isso não era desculpa. Na verdade, chega de desculpas porque antes da ausência de dois anos e sem um mestre, Zoro já era assombroso e Tashigi não era párea para ele. Ele precisou ser autodidata da mesma forma como ela sempre foi. Suas condições são essas e não adiantava chorar.

Mesmo que ela odiasse admitir, essa nova forma de enxergar a vida devia-se, mais uma vez, a Zoro.

Ela não conseguia expressar em palavras como o simples ato dele de lutar contra Monet fez com que Tashigi estivesse conhecendo Roronoa Zoro como se fosse a primeira vez. Parece um pouco horrendo quando ela pensa que esse momento específico representou um novo ponto de virada na vida dela, mas contanto que ela não falasse em voz alta, ninguém a julgaria.

Ele a salvou e "feriu" um oponente que, ironicamente, era uma mulher.

Simples assim.

Todo o preconceito que ela sentia por ele baseava-se no fato de que ele era um homem como tantos outros - mais um que se recusava a lutar seriamente contra uma mulher porque as considerava inferior. Mas… no fim, Zoro não somente _não _desprezava mulheres como oponentes, como lutava com determinação se ele considerasse uma _ameaça_.

Se a estranha conexão que Tashigi tinha com ele estivesse minimamente correta, ela supunha que talvez ele só _não gostasse_ de ferir mulheres. Ela tinha pensado muito sobre isso nas noites em que não ligava para ele, deitada em sua cama, com o corpo dolorido de tanto treinar. Talvez tivesse um motivo por trás disso. Seria possível que ele tivesse ferido alguma mulher importante em sua vida? Mas se ele não gostava de machucar mulheres, por que ele teria ferido alguma de propósito? Ou foi involuntário? Ou ele viu alguém machucar uma mulher na sua frente?

Tinha _tantas coisas_ que ela queria perguntar.

Então, talvez a recusa dele em cortá-la pudesse ter algo a ver com toda essa história que ela não conhecia. E possivelmente nunca iria conhecer. Ou quem sabe, ele talvez só se negasse a cortá-la por considerá-la inferior de fato e não mais por ser uma mulher, mas por não ser uma oponente digna. Afinal, ele sempre falou que a disputa entre eles tinha sido decidida lá mesmo em Loguetown.

Considerar essa possibilidade foi, outra vez, aceitar uma nova dor. Na verdade, conhecer Roronoa Zoro significou acumular uma grande variedade de dores e decepções - algumas mais angustiantes que outras, mas a dor do desprezo sempre foi a mais torturante porque machucava verdadeiramente não somente no orgulho, mas em algo a mais que ela não _ousava_ dar nome.

E assim, Tashigi viveu todos os dias das últimas duas semanas - dividida entre matutar sobre o que mudou (_Nico Robin, cama de Roronoa, os dois meses, a fatídica conversa até meia noite, eu precisar dele_) e porque ele a desdenhava tanto. Os devaneios a consumiam tanto que ela não conseguiu passar despercebida nem pelo Vice-Almirante Smoker quanto pela Contra-Almirante Hina.

Infelizmente.

Hina nem Smoker pareciam ter o mínimo interesse (ou tempo) em lidar com relações amorosas, embora Tashigi tivesse a ligeira impressão que os dois fossem um tanto quanto o ponto fraco um do outro. A capitã nunca comentaria algo do tipo, mas sempre sentia isso no ar ao redor deles quando os observava. Ela gostava da ideia e gostaria de ter algo parecido no futuro.

Mas esse não era o ponto. A questão é que ela nunca esperava ser aconselhada por Hina a ir em um baile beneficente da Marinha com um _acompanhante_.

Tashigi quase teve uma crise de ansiedade.

Bailes eram sinônimos de vestidos, saltos altos e danças. Três coisas em que Tashigi não tinha habilidade alguma e só a ideia de fazer papel de idiota a deixou com náuseas. E pior ainda - na frente de um cara. Outra área em que ela tinha zero conhecimento. A maioria das pessoas conheciam a personalidade da capitã já que ela não era exatamente uma mulher misteriosa (_Sempre sendo um livro aberto, não é Tashigi?_) e ela não duvidava da sua capacidade de deixar bem claro o quão inexperiente era sobre o assunto.

Mas seria uma boa forma de parar de pensar _naquele homem_ e a incógnita que ele era.

_Pelo menos por hoje_.

A espadachim já tinha tomado banho e estava tentando, desajeitadamente, maquiar-se com o pouco de entendimento que tinha sobre a atividade. Até então, estava até se saindo bem. O delineado era algo complicado, mas ela já tinha tido sucesso no olho esquerdo. Estava na metade do olho direito quando recebeu uma ligação pelo den den mushi.

_プルルル __purururu_

O coração de Tashigi deu um pulo e a mão também.

Ela fez um risco até a sobrancelha e o delineado do olho direito estava arruinado.

_プルルル __purururu_

A capitã queria ignorar a chamada, mas as mãos pareciam ter vida própria.

\- Oe.

\- R-Roronoa! - Ela falou assustada.

\- Você tá ocupada, capitã quatro-olhos? - Zoro bocejou e perguntou com desinteresse.

\- N-não… Agora não. Só daqui a uma hora.

\- Haa…? Operação especial? - Zoro perguntou ligeiramente curioso.

\- Ahn… Não. Antes fosse.

Tashigi soltou uma risada sem graça, mas Zoro manteve-se em silêncio. Ela realmente não queria conversar sobre isso com ele. Resolveu desviar o assunto.

\- Mas o que houve? Deve ser urgente levando em consideração que você ligou para mim.

\- Se não é nenhuma missão, então o que é? Vocês tão vindo atrás da gente? - Zoro ignorou a pergunta da capitã e perguntou seriamente.

\- Haa? Não! Você sabe que não são prioridade agora! E de qualquer forma, eu não falaria para você sobre nossas atividades!

\- Então o que é?

\- Você não acha que quer saber demais, Roronoa?!

_Que curiosidade é essa?_

\- Ugh, sua-! Se tem algo relacionado a gente, eu me sinto no direito de querer saber mais sim, quatro-olhos!

_A audácia desse homem não tem limites._

Tashigi tinha uma resposta ríspida na ponta da língua, mas resolveu engolir as palavras. Logo em seguida, ela ficou apreensiva pois não sabia se contava a verdade ou não.

_Eu sinto que vou me arrepender amargamente de falar a verdade._

Mesmo assim, escolheu a sinceridade.

\- É… um encontro.

Tashigi deu outra risada sem graça e Zoro, mais uma vez, escolheu o silêncio. Quando falou novamente, o tom da sua voz era baixo e mais quieto.

\- Um encontro tipo um encontro com um cara?

\- Isso.

\- Não achei que você ligava pra isso.

\- Normalmente não. Mas Hina-san pensa diferente aparentemente. Pediu para que eu fosse acompanhada em um baile beneficente.

_Que vergonha. _

\- Você conhece ele?

\- Sim. Ele é legal, mas…

\- Mas? - Zoro perguntou com uma certa ansiedade.

_Não é você._

O coração deu um salto. Tashigi arregalou os olhos.

Agora esse não era um pensamento que ela achou que passaria pela sua cabeça sob nenhuma circunstância e em nenhum momento sequer da sua vida.

_O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_

\- E-Eu só nunca pensei dessa forma sobre ele.

\- E você vai sair mesmo assim? - Zoro continuava a pressionar e Tashigi começou a se sentir ansiosa.

\- Bom, eu não tenho mais outra escolha agora. E de qualquer forma, é assim que se conhece melhor as pessoas, Roronoa.

O silêncio de Zoro as vezes queria dizer muito. Dentro dela, a estranha conexão a fazia ter essa impressão, embora ela nunca conseguisse decifrar exatamente o que e o quanto ele queria dizer.

\- E você quer conhecer ele? - Zoro perguntou ríspido.

\- Talvez.

_Será?_

Tashigi ouviu um barulho de um vidro quebrando e se preocupou na hora. Será que eles estavam sendo atacados? E se estavam, quem poderia ser? Ela e Smoker monitoravam os passos dos Chapéu de Palha da maneira que podiam e de forma discreta sempre que tinham a oportunidade. Mas não é como se preocupassem. Não era isso. Era só uma forma de ter um certo controle sobre a atividade deles. Só isso.

\- Está tudo bem aí? Ouvi um barulho. Alguém se machucou?

Zoro ignorou a pergunta dela e numa batida de coração, respondeu sem hesitar.

\- Uma vez você me pediu um motivo que eu achava que a empatava de crescer. Esse é um motivo. Em vez de sair, você podia estar treinando. Como diabos quer me derrotar algum dia?

Tashigi espantou-se com a frieza na voz de Zoro e muito mais com as palavras que ele acabara de falar. Ela não conseguiu compreender como, subitamente, ele agiu tão detestavelmente.

Uma raiva fria começou a borbulhar dentro dela.

\- Que-? Seu-! Você percebe o que acabou de falar? Isso não tem nada a ver, Roronoa! Faz parte do meu trabalho! - Tashigi cuspiu as palavras com uma raiva palpável.

\- Claro que tem! O seu trabalho _precisa_ que você seja forte, mas tudo que vejo é uma mulher insegura e patética que só sabe falar bonito!

\- Que-? Como vou ousa, seu… seu estúpido insensível! Que direito você tem de falar- de falar algo assim? Como… como você ousa me de desrespeitar dessa forma-

Ela sabia que ele a desprezava, mas a ponto de humilhá-la de tal forma era uma nova descoberta para ela. Cada vez mais a voz dele ficava abafada pelo sangue pulsando nos seus ouvidos.

\- Da mesma forma como você sempre desrespeita a gente?! Como sempre ME desrespeita toda vez que tem a oportunida-

\- EU SEMPRE RESPEITEI VOCÊ! - Tashigi gritou, extremamente furiosa. - Mas… Mas você… você NUNCA nem pensou em fazer o mesmo! SEMPRE me desprezando, NUNCA me levando a sério! Você é o tipo de pessoa-

\- Eu o que? Vamos, bota pra fora, capitã! - O tom de voz de Zoro era raivoso, beirando a ira.

\- É o tipo de pessoa que mais odeio! Andando por aí todo arrogante como se fosse melhor do que todo mundo! Como se NUNCA tivesse falhado em NADA na vida e eu-

A voz de Tashigi engasgou e ela calou a boca rapidamente.

\- Você o que? Vamos, capitã, o que tem você? É fácil falar de mim, não é? Mas e _você_? - Zoro cuspia as palavras como se fossem veneno, a ira completamente aparente em sua voz agora. Tashigi rangeu os dentes e gritou, com a voz embargada.

\- Eu só falho! Eu nunca consigo proteger ninguém e você SEMPRE me lembra disso só pelo fato de existir! - Ela respondeu e soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando. Zoro ficou momentaneamente em silêncio, mas logo deu uma risada seca e maldosa.

\- Pelo menos você sabe a decepção que é.

\- SEU FILHO-

Tashigi conseguia sentir o sangue fervendo e tudo que ela queria era machucá-lo. Se não era possível atingi-lo com a sua espada no momento, iria atingi-lo com palavras. E ela queria que doesse. Muito.

\- Você é um completo BABACA, sabia Roronoa?! Nem todos nós precisamos abdicar de tudo que nem você por um sonho ESTUPIDAMENTE IDIOTA!

Ela sabia que isso iria atingi-lo, mesmo que superficialmente. Mas por que pareceu tão errado? Ele era a droga de um pirata, então por que diabos a machucou também? Mas quem era ela para falar mal dos sonhos dos outros? Essa _não_ era ela, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Toda a razão já tinha ido embora com as lágrimas que escorriam livremente.

\- Sonho idiota? Muito cuidado com que você fala, capitã. Você NÃO me conhece. - Ela conseguia sentir a aura ameaçadora de Zoro pela ligação. A voz dele ficou tão fria e intimidadora que Tashigi estremeceu como se ele estivesse com a lâmina de Wado Ichimonji em seu pescoço.

\- Claramente. Passar bem, Roronoa.

Tashigi desligou sem pensar duas vezes. Enxugou as lágrimas, engoliu em seco, removeu a maquiagem e começou a refazê-la.

Nenhum dos dois se falou por mais dois meses, mas depois desse dia, ela jurou que faria o possível e o impossível para nunca mais ter mais nenhuma conexão com Roronoa Zoro.

############################

Se Oda ainda fizer eles cruzarem caminho mais uma vez, ainda assim acho que até eles se entenderem de verdade, ainda vão machucar demais um ao outro. É uma relação um tanto quanto complicada pra ser resolvida tão rápido. ;)


	4. violência

_プルルル __purururu_

Era quase meia noite e Tashigi repousava na cama da enfermaria com o corpo todo enfaixado. O rosto estava escondido, com somente o olho esquerdo descoberto - o torso, os braços e pernas todos escondidos debaixo de várias camadas de bandagem. Smoker sentava ao lado dela, dessa vez fumando três charutos em vez de dois como de costume. O den den mushi que pertencia a ela encontrava-se nas mãos do Vice-Almirante quando tocou. Ela se moveu para atender, mas tudo doía e não conseguiu evitar de soltar um gemido sofrido.

Smoker deu uma tragada e olhou feio para a capitã. Em vez de entregar o caramujo, direcionou-se a janela e atendeu. De onde ele estava, Tashigi não conseguia ouvir nada.

\- Smoker falando. (...) Você tem coragem de ligar, rapaz. (...) Não. (...) Já disse que não.

Tashigi estava morrendo por dentro porque queria saber com quem diabos seu superior estava conversando e essas pausas entre cada resposta não ajudavam em nada matar sua curiosidade.

\- Humph. Só porque eu te devo uma, _Mugiwara_.

_Mugiwara? O que ele quer?_

\- Faça como quiser. Você tem dez minutos no máximo.

Smoker ajudou Tashigi a se sentar com muito cuidado, ajeitou seu travesseiro e cobertor e por fim, entregou o den den mushi nas mãos dela. Olhou firmemente para ela e resmungou _"daqui exatamente a dez minutos eu volto, Tashigi"._ Ela entendeu que era uma ordem e uma que ela não deveria desobedecer.

\- A-alô?

Ela ainda estava com a voz rouca por causa do estrangulamento, então estava sendo difícil se comunicar. A marinheira nunca foi de falar alto, mas sua voz nunca foi um sussurro. Como era uma capitã e tinha subordinados dos mais variados, ela precisava saber falar claramente.

\- Quatro-olhos.

\- Ah. Roronoa.

Tashigi estava surpresa, mas percebeu que a voz saiu completamente desprovida de emoção. Não foi a intenção, mas realmente estava muito cansada e todo corpo doía como se tivesse passado por um rolo compressor. Além de que, quando Smoker falou _Mugiwara_, ela esperava nada mais nada menos do que o próprio capitão hiperativo do bando.

\- Eu…

\- Tudo bem. Eu fiz o que fiz por escolha minha, não porque você foi fraco.

\- Exatamente! Não passou pela sua cabeça que você podia ter morrido, sua idiota? - Ele exclamou.

\- Sim.

\- Então por que fez isso?

\- Porque eu quis. - Ela respondeu sem hesitar.

Tashigi estava cansada demais para brigar, então aproveitou a voz indiferente para acabar com a discussão o mais rápido possível e ir finalmente dormir. Zoro era a última coisa com que ela queria lidar no momento.

\- Eu não lembro de ter pedido sua ajuda, mulher! Nossa, como você é irritante e-

\- Você ligou mesmo só pra reclamar? Porque se foi, eu vou desligar. Até ma-

\- Espera!

Zoro ficou calado por alguns segundos e Tashigi esperou pacientemente. No momento, ela não tinha energias para decifrar o silêncio dele. Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz parecia melancólica, mas também poderia ser o efeito da medicação mexendo com a percepção dela.

\- Você ia querer que eu carregasse nos ombros o fato que você poderia ter morrido por minha causa?

\- Que diferença faz?

\- Que diferença… Cara, você realmente só pode ser uma cabeça oca pra falar algo assim, mulher. - Zoro suspirou e Tashigi tinha quase certeza que ele estava revirando os olhos.

_Estranha conexão… você ainda está aqui?_

Dessa vez, ela conseguiu perceber que, debaixo do tom enraivecido, existia uma frequência bem baixa, quase imperceptível, que indicava uma certa preocupação. E Tashigi consegue entender de onde vem. Ela também ficaria muito preocupada com qualquer pessoa que tivesse a coragem de arriscar a vida por ela.

Mas essa atenção vindo especificamente _dele_ a deixava sem saber o que pensar. _Ou talvez os remédios estejam fazendo efeito agora_. Pelo menos, Zoro parecia menos agitado, então ela poderia ceder um pouco.

\- Você não faria o mesmo por Luffy-san? - Tashigi suspirou e perguntou cansadamente.

\- Sim. - Zoro respondeu num piscar de olhos.

_Sempre leal._

\- Então pronto.

\- É diferente.

\- Como?

\- É _diferente_.

Ela não fazia ideia de como poderia ser diferente. Claro que o que ela estava sugerindo era que Roronoa Zoro era tão importante para ela (_O que diabos eu estou falando? Os remédios estão mexendo com tudo..._) quanto Luffy era para o espadachim (e o capitão era _muito_ especial para todos eles), mas… no momento, ela não estava em condições de argumentar com o próprio cérebro. _Talvez seja_ _parcialmente verdade_.

Roronoa Zoro era importante, mas… _Importante para quem? Realmente para mim ou para o que está por vir?_

Ela já não sabia o que estava acontecendo. A razão parecia, lentamente, ir embora a cada minuto que ouvia a voz dele.

A marinheira ouviu uma batida na porta e logo em seguida, a voz Smoker - _"Você tem mais cinco minutos, Tashigi. Manda esse maldito pirata ir dormir e deixar você em paz"_ \- mas ela não sabia quando se falariam de novo (ela não conseguiu evitar de ficar desapontada com o fato), então tentou prolongar mais um pouquinho para que a voz dele ainda ficasse com ela pelos meses que viriam.

_É, definitivamente são os remédios._

Mas antes que esse curto momento que pôde finalmente ouvi-lo depois de tanto tempo chegasse ao fim, ela lembrou de algo que vinha consumindo-a dia após dia. Por mais que essa pessoa fosse um inimigo natural, aquela não foi ela. _Nunca_ foi ela. Tashigi sempre teve um espírito muito gentil e ela queria pedir desculpas do fundo do seu coração.

Depois da fatídica briga que tiveram pelo den den mushi há dois meses atrás, Tashigi entrou em um ciclo de raiva irrefreável. Seus treinos eram mais pesados, seus ataques muito mais violentos, seus movimentos mais rápidos e carregados de ódio e seu objetivo passou a ser ferí-lo caso cruzassem lâminas novamente.

Ela faria de tudo para cortar Roronoa Zoro.

Até mesmo treinar Nitoryu.

Na primeira vez que esse efêmero pensamento passou pela cabeça dela, Tashigi se sentiu enojada. O que diabos ela estava pensando? Esse estilo era algo que ele utilizava, algo pertencente a _ele_. Ela nunca desceria a esse nível - ao nível de um pirata extremamente desprezível.

Mas na segunda vez, ela se deu conta de que, de fato, o Nitoryu que Zoro utiliza é particularmente algo criado por ele. Mas a técnica de empunhar duas espadas, por outro lado, não é algo incomum. Senhorita Hiyori tinha contado para ela que seu pai utilizava uma variação de Nitoryu e Tashigi sabia que o desprezível Orochi também usava.

Então não era errado. Mas parecia errado _demais_.

Parecia que ela estava se apossando de algo que não pertencia a ela. Algo que não era seu estilo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela reconheceu que precisava ficar mais forte. Isso significaria que ela poderia proteger _muito mais _e quem sabe, ser tão forte quanto _ele_. Claro que ela não queria se importar mais com Zoro, mas ela também já tinha aceitado faz tempo que o homem era forte e um espadachim admirável. Não tinha mais volta nesse quesito.

Entretanto, durante esse tempo, ela queria derrotá-lo mais do que nunca e se empunhar duas espadas a ajudaria a alcançar esse objetivo, então que se dane, ela iria engolir o desprezo que sentia por ele e seguiria em frente.

Então, agora Yamaoroshi estava permanentemente em sua cintura ao lado de Shigure.

Mas Zoro não foi o único motivo de Tashigi entrar em uma sede de sangue incontrolável. Quando iniciou seu treinamento na arte da espada, ela jurou que usaria todo seu conhecimento para _proteger_, nunca para _matar_. Mas os ataques de piratas ficaram mais constantes e cruéis, então ela precisou quebrar seu juramento. Quebrou de forma violenta e além dos limites da sensatez porque não conseguia aceitar as injustiças desse mundo, a vilania das pessoas, a matança desnecessária… e sua própria ira. Isso estava a consumindo como se estivesse afundando a uma velocidade alarmante em águas indomáveis.

As ondas estiveram em completa fúria como se quisessem naufragar todos os navios que navegavam na imensidão do oceano.

Porque, mesmo que Roronoa Zoro tivesse sido desprezível com ela, Tashigi sabia que ele não era desumano. Tinha plena consciência que os Chapéu de Palha eram uma _exceção_, mas ela não podia trabalhar com exceções. Não é como se eles fossem capazes de remover a barbaridade intrínseca da maioria dos piratas simplesmente por existirem. E isso a enfurecia. Por que eles tinham que ser a exceção e não a _regra_?

Parecia que o bando só existia para quebrar suas crenças, uma atrás da outra. Ela se sentia sempre voltando para a estaca zero, como se estivesse num ciclo vicioso.

Mas os últimos estágios da sua raiva descomedida foram a depressão e aceitação. Assim que o ódio começou a esvanecer, a tristeza começou. Smoker infelizmente percebeu e a chamou para conversar um dia.

_"Eu não faço ideia do que tá acontecendo com você e se não quiser me contar, tanto faz. Mas essa não é você. Tire uma semana e pense no que está fazendo. Essa raiva não vai fazer nenhum bem e eu preciso que você esteja sã. As coisas vão ficar mais fodas, Tashigi."_

O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Quem era essa Tashigi? Ela sabia que a raiva por conta da injustiça e selvageria do mundo era justificável, mas violência não era a solução dos problemas. Obviamente que também seria ingênuo da parte dela acreditar que nunca teria que sujar as mãos. Ela era uma marinheira e as chances sempre foram altas de que estivesse em eternas batalhas - algumas fáceis, mas outras cheias de sangue. Ela sabia disso.

Mas deixar a violência dentro dela a consumir como fogo até que não sobrasse nada além do seus ossos não era a resposta.

Quando se olhava no espelho, não conseguia ver a capitã que sempre tinha em mente apenas o bem estar das pessoas ao seu redor. Quando foi que ela se deixou influenciar pelas palavras de alguém? Sim, Zoro não tinha o direito de falar daquela forma com ela, mas ela também não tinha o direito de falar do sonho dele e desprezá-lo tantas vezes no passado sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo.

Todos merecem uma segunda chance e ela nem mesmo chegou a cogitar isso.

Quando todo o ciclo da raiva passou, ela percebeu que não foram somente as palavras dele que a machucaram. O que a feriu de verdade é o fato de que ela colecionou mais derrotas do que vitórias em sua vida. Quando gritou para ele que sempre falhava e não conseguia proteger o suficiente, ela estava admitindo em voz alta toda a frustração que tinha consigo mesma. A frieza de Zoro foi só o estopim para que anos de desgosto fossem tirados de dentro dela como um lago transbordando.

E aparentemente, uma situação de vida ou morte é realmente capaz de mudar as perspectivas de uma pessoa.

Ela queria um recomeço. Zoro foi mais rápido.

\- Quatro-olhos.

\- Mmm?

\- Eu fui um completo imbecil da última vez. Realmente sinto muito. - A voz de Zoro parecia genuinamente sincera, ela conseguia _sentir_ isso.

\- Eu também… me desculpe por tudo que falei… Desculpa por ter chamado seu sonho de idiota.

Ela queria dizer mais e queria respostas.

\- Por que fomos tão idiotas um com o outro?

\- Eu não sei. Acho que só somos muito diferentes.

\- É, pode ser.

Tashigi assentiu e se preparou para desligar, mas antes disso uma ideia veio em sua mente e os remédios deviam estar bagunçando demais com ela porque acabou soltando uma pergunta sem nem pensar duas vezes.

\- Qualquer dia que a gente se encontrar e bom, estivermos bem com sua tripulação, você pode me contar sobre o seu sonho?

O espadachim escolheu o silêncio novamente e Tashigi se repreendeu mentalmente por ter ultrapassado o limite pessoal de alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Roronoa Zoro. _Além de que… é claro que ele não vai querer contar para você._

\- S-se quiser, é claro.

\- Tudo bem.

Ela permitiu-se sorrir carinhosamente. _Talvez agora eu consiga conhecê-lo melhor._

\- Quatro-olhos.

\- Sim?

\- Eu posso te visitar?

Tashigi ficou atordoada com a sugestão.

\- Q-que? Você é louco? É um navio da marinha. Você não vai conseguir sair daqui sem ser preso!

\- Eu dou um jeito.

O tom dele não deixou espaço para discussão.

##################################

Com esse capítulo eu quis dizer dizer a Marinha é capaz de ser violenta. É irreal que não exista violência toda vez que eles precisam proteger alguma ilha e afins. E completamente irreal que Tashigi nunca tenha sujado as mãos. Ela é uma soldada, alguém com altas chances de sempre estar em guerra.

Ela é um doce de pessoa mas também foi treinada matar se for necessário.

E eu acho que, mesmo que não vemos isso acontecer no mangá, ela deve sempre estar com esse ciclo vicioso na cabeça de não saber onde a ideia de justiça dela se encaixa depois de conhecer Luffy e companhia. Só que às vezes isso vira uma bola de neve que acaba resultando em coisas piores. ;(


	5. conhecer

Long chapter, guys, forgive me!

###################################

Because of the painkillers, Tashigi was in a drowsy state for about forty minutes. She had secretly tried to ignore the drugs because she wanted to force her body to endure the pain as a form of training, but it had reached such alarming levels that she couldn't take it anymore. _You will not die if you do not train today, Tashigi_.

When she was finally asleep, Tashigi heard the sound of her window opening. Instantly, she went into alert mode due to years of working in the Navy, but unfortunately, she was without her glasses and the darkness of the room didn't help, even if it was dimly lit by the moon. The swordswoman tried to calm down and perform any movement only when the intruder came close.

Shigure and Yamaoroshi were close to her. She was in great pain, but she would not be defeated so easily by anyone.

Maybe just by _that man_.

When the figure was only three paces from her bed, Tashigi acted much faster than she thought she could. She removed Shigure in a single movement and with enough force to cut anyone in half.

A sword blocked her blow. The clink of three earrings resonated in the quiet room.

"You really are a dangerous woman."

Instantly, Tashigi released her sword and turned on the lamp beside the bed. She put on her glasses and found Roronoa Zoro with a god damn crooked smile on his face.

"W-What the hell, Roronoa! You almost scared me to death!"

"It's your fault that you didn't close the window, you moron."

"Ugh!", Tashigi rolled her eyes, but spoke again in a more calm tone, "I thought you all… would have left by now."

"Captain told us to wait until you got a little better to the point of walking because he wants to throw you a party."

"A-a p-party? For me?", Tashigi widened her eyes and gasped.

"Don't try to understand. Luffy doesn't usually distinguish people - for him, there are only friends and enemies. Simple as that.", Zoro just shrugged.

Tashigi looked at Zoro for a few seconds, blinking more than she should have. Confusion was what she felt. A pirate wanted to throw a party for a marine to celebrate that she was feeling better?

Honestly, Mugiwara was never going to stop amazing her.

The girl let out a loud and delicious laugh and whatever if Zoro thought she was strange, but she wanted to laugh a lot at the simplicity of his captain. The swordsman just smiled.

"Luffy-san is a really good person. There's no denying it."

Tashigi offered a kind smile to the pirate who had his eyebrows raised and at that moment, she decided that he was very handsome with his guard down. _In fact, he is handsome anytime_, she thought. This was something she had noticed in Punk Hazard, but her contempt for the man prevented her from admitting it.

Even now, quite bandaged like her, there was no denying that Roronoa Zoro was an attractive man.

He settled himself in the same chair that Smoker was sitting on a few hours ago and then his eyes roamed her body taking note of all the places that were bandaged. The marine felt no malice in the act and if she knew him better, she would say that his expression seemed a little sad.

_But I don't really know him. As he made it clear two months ago._

However, she risked her life for this man that she "didn't know well" anyway. Tashigi had already fought briefly alongside him during KAGERO's investigation and even went so far as to protect him, but this time it was quite different. She just couldn't turn a blind eye to a disabled Zoro on the ground, while an enemy sword would cut him in a way not so different from the scar he carried on his chest. Zoro had fought to protect her from the cowardice of two enemies, but he had, with great difficulty, been defeated. Then, without thinking twice, Tashigi intercepted the attack.

It was so fast that she didn't even have time to draw her sword. She simply protected him with her own body. And this new scar, so similar to his, was permanently on her back.

Even though the pain was almost unbearable, Tashigi stood her ground. She endured all the attacks and returned them with a speed and ferocity that she thought could only have been the adrenaline kicking in. She decided that under no circumstances she could let the fight reach Zoro. She was almost certain that the Straw Hats would be of the utmost importance for an inevitable war to come. A war that she could already feel in her own bones.

_And I… I don't want you to die before I really get to know you._

So, protecting him was what she did. Tashigi had bruises and blood everywhere, a deep gash on her back, a cut on the right side of her face, strangulation marks, some broken ribs, but she managed to defeat an opponent worthy of Roronoa Zoro. Too bad the pain was so immense that she couldn't even boast about it.

The marine really thought she was going to die.

In fact, when she showed up carrying a completely injured and unconscious Zoro by the shoulders and then passing out in front of the entire Thousand Sunny crew, _everyone_ thought she was going to die.

Thereafter, Tashigi doesn't know which events were real and which were delirium. She remembered only the desperate tone in the dear reindeer's voice, Nico Robin's Hana Hana no Mi hands lifting her off the floor, Nami calling for her and Zoro and nothing more. Nightmares were always full of screams and the horrendous sight of Zoro dead on the floor with the sword stuck in his chest. Sometimes, the sword went through both of them and at other times, she wasn't fast enough to intercept the first attack.

"I heard you woke up yesterday. I'd have come before if I could", he whispered.

"Chopper-san will make those wounds open again if he doesn't find you in the infirmary", Tashigi quipped. The medications were really messing with her taking into account she was being able to joke with a pirate.

"I'll deal with Chopper later. Coming here was more important", his deep voice made Tashigi feel strange and taken aback.

"A-a-ah… you d-d-didn't need to", she adjusted her glasses and lowered her face, embarrassed.

Zoro stared at her openly with anger and she could feel how he was controlling himself not to snap at her. She wanted to shrink away from under his gaze, but she held on. So, Tashigi tried to lighten the mood.

"A-Ahn… we are like two mummies. And… oops! A wound just opened", she looked at her belly and winced.

"You idiot, why the hell did you move that way just now? Obviously it was going to open just by drawing the sword!", Zoro gestured indignantly.

"I thought it was someone trying to get in to kill me! Did you want me to stay still?"

"Who the hell was going to come in here to kill you, four-eyes?! You're unbelievable sometimes, woman- Oe, you're not even paying attention to me-!"

As a matter of fact, Tashigi wasn't paying attention. She was staring at something in him.

"Chopper-san is really going to open your wounds again."

"What-?"

Zoro looked at her confused and Tashigi poked a spot in his belly where the bandages had started to bleed. The pirate looked at the place for a few seconds and then just sighed and shook his head.

"You're really nothing but trouble, woman."

The girl started to laugh and when she looked, Zoro was grinning at her. One thing she hadn't been privileged to see yet. When their laughter slowly faded away, Zoro looked away and his expression became slightly dejected. A few seconds later, the swordsman spoke again in a tired voice.

"You could have died."

"If I hadn't intervened, so would you."

"I was badly hurt, but you… you almost died.", Zoro's expression seemed, curiously, pained. She didn't know what was going through his head, but she wanted to know so _badly_.

"Well… That way you wouldn't need to put up with me anymore, right? It'd be a relief", she gave an embarrassed laugh and put her hand on the back of her neck, "You wouldn't have to put up with me asking to fight you all the time."

Zoro didn't seem to find it funny and just shot her a scolding look. Then he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nami told me what happened… you were rescued by the guys and spent three days in a coma onboard Sunny until they were able to contact Smokey. He ran to find you and ordered you to be transferred to the Navy intensive care center. It seems like you stayed five more days passed out here."

Zoro held her gaze as he recounted all the events. Now his face was palpably sad. _Why are you sad, Roronoa?_ Then, he whispered again.

"Even Torao was taking care of you because of your critical condition."

Tashigi was thoughtful. So maybe part of what she thought was a delusion, had really happened. She had caused such chaos. The captain started to feel bad for having given them so much trouble. She didn't want to pass out in front of them - she just wanted to drop Zoro and leave - but apparently she couldn't do it. She made a mental note to thank them later.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a nuisance. But what about you?"

Zoro just rolled his eyes, "Geez, you apologize too much, marine woman. I don't know what's your problem. But I woke up three days ago, four-eyes."

Tashigi nodded and stared at her hands. The two remained silent for a few seconds until Zoro asked something in a shaky voice.

"Wouldn't it be better for you if I had died, woman?"

In the blink of an eye, Tashigi turned to face him with an outraged expression. How can he think something like that? Of course, by an irony of fate, they are on opposite sides, but Tashigi knew that for her to wish someone's death, that person would have to have been very _heinous_. And it's no secret that Roronoa Zoro and his crew _definitely_ did not fit into this group.

"I-I never thought that way! And I will never think like that! What do you think I am, Roronoa? A-A goddamn heartless marine?!"

Zoro spent long seconds with his eyes fixed on her without even blinking. It was so intense that Tashigi looked away again. The waves would pull her into the ocean if she continued to stare at him. Then, his face seemed to soften and he simply shook his head. She pouted but then sighed.

"I'm tired of it, Roronoa."

Zoro's eyes widened and she knew why. What she said didn't come out in the tone she wanted, but the strange connection made him understand what she meant.

_A truce._

She was really tired of fighting fiercely with him, of trying to force him to be her enemy, of crossing blades in a hostile way, of always looking for ways to incriminate him, of looking for reasons to hate him. Too tired. Even more so in the situation she was in.

Tashigi has never been afraid to die, as this was something she had been taught since the beginning of her military training. You can die at sea, you can die in battles with pirates, you can die by accident, but if you accepted to pursue this profession, you need to know that your life belongs to the Navy's cause. So the swordswoman never thought that perishing would be a problem, as long as it was for justice.

Although the sense of justice that the Navy is _so_ proud of (and she too) is tainted. Tashigi felt tainted, too.

Still, she was surprised to have risked her life without a second thought for a _pirate_. She was shocked at the sheer horror that surged in the pit of her stomach at the simple idea of watching him die and doing nothing.

Zoro hesitantly raised his hand and Tashigi held her breath. She didn't know what he was going to do and suddenly, she became apprehensive.

Then he got closer and touched the bandaged side of her face.

Even though her face was completely covered with bandages, she still shivered at the contact. The simple gesture was able to warm up her insides and Tashigi couldn't help feeling how… intimate it seemed. Something that wasn't meant for other people's eyes. Something that was supposed to exist only inside this dimly lit room.

The touch was so soft and so _different_. It contrasted so much with all that personality that he exhibited to the world that it even seemed out of character of him. She was also amazed at how such a calloused hand from so many battles and workouts could have such a soft touch.

No man had ever shown such affection for her.

But just as this lovely act happened, it soon ended. Zoro withdrew his hand and looked away. The captain couldn't tell whether he was blushing or if it was just her imagination. But one thing she did know: her face was burning and if it weren't for the fact that almost everything was covered, he'd be able to see how she looked like she was going to explode. _These drugs are making me more uneasy than usual._

So she tried to distract herself, racking her brain to find a way so that the silence wouldn't become embarrassing - particularly one of the worst forms of the well-known friend of the two. Until she remembered something and stifled a laugh.

"Now I have a scar similar to yours, only it's on my back. Another in the right eye for now. I think I just need to dye my hair green, wear three earrings and get another sword. What do you think?", Tashigi raised her eyebrow and joked.

"Are you mocking me?", Zoro narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously.

"Yes.", Tashigi bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You are really annoying, you know?", he narrowed his eyes again.

"It's not the first time you've told me that."

Tashigi smiled slightly. It was true that Zoro was not very fond of her, but she could see the kindness he possessed behind the snarky remarks and the ever frown. She was able to see that he didn't try to offend her this time - he was probably too tired for that - and just wanted to tease her.

The swordsman's face turned serious and he seemed reluctant to say something. Tashigi waited patiently again.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Huh?"

"I won't repeat, you insufferable."

Zoro looked away again and even with the dim lighting in the room, she saw him clearly blush. _What stupid pride_. Tashigi rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly.

"You are the worst, you know?"

"It's not the first time you've told me that", Zoro gave a crooked smile and stared at her for a few seconds. The previous reluctance was gone and he looked genuinely confused.

"But seriously. Why did you save me?"

"What-? I-I… e-err…"

"I swear if you stutter again-"

"I wanted to get to know you better!", Tashigi replied on impulse.

All the talk about the fact that she doesn't know him made a home inside her for a long time and now, the captain just couldn't take it anymore. He could laugh or mock her, but blurting the truth brought her a relief that she never imagined she would feel.

The waves were calm and she felt good.

"Haa?"

"Two months ago you said I didn't know you and… it's true. I've been chasing you without even knowing the person who I've been hunting", Tashigi shrugged.

She had to admit that it was a certain whim on her part and the chances of him not accepting it were very high. But she had already bet her money and there was no return. If he didn't accept it, there was nothing else she could do. Life goes on.

"O-o-of course i-if you d-don't want to, t-t-that's okay.", Tashigi replied and scratched her head.

Zoro didn't look at her and seemed to be brooding, possibly weighing the pros and cons of letting someone considered a natural enemy to enter his life, even if superficially. After a while in silence, he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head and stared out of the corner of his good eye.

"All right. So, what's your favorite color?"

"Huh?"

Tashigi widened her eyes and opened her mouth in the shape of a perfect O because she did not believe what she had just heard. This time, was he the one making fun of her?

"Seriously?", now it was her turn to narrow her eyes.

"You said you wanted to get closer. So, what is it?", Zoro just shrugged.

It was serious and she couldn't believe it. _My God, is this how he makes friends?_

Tashigi started laughing out loud and Zoro looked slightly annoyed. He frowned instantly.

"You don't have to laugh so much, you idiot. Just don't tell-"

"That's not it, I'm sorry. It was just unexpected", she wiped away the tears that had appeared in the corners of her eyes, "But the color is pink. Yours should be what, blue?"

Tashigi put her hand on her chin and put on an expression indicating that she was trying to deduce something.

"Haa? You can only be stupid or something", Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding! You really look like a walking highlighter", Tashigi shot him a mocking smile.

"… are you mocking me again?"

"Yes!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way, I'm going to make an exception and let you call me Zoro, Captain four-eyes."

"Because calling you Zoro is a great honor?"

"Something like that."

"You really are insufferable. As if I wanted to call you Zoro… Anyway, my name is Tashigi and that's what you _should_ be calling me."

"Pfft! Four-eyes is sooo much better."

"Ugh, do as you like."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After two hours, Zoro tucked her in and went out the window to return to Sunny.

###################################

Deep down, Zoro is such a softie. 100% Tsundere.

An important note: The part where Tashigi starts calling him Zoro is something that I will probably always put on my fanfics because I think it'd be a very important event in their relationship. For me, that would mean that Tashigi stopped wanting to distance himself from him (since he only called him Roronoa) because she started to accept that he is what he is - a good man. It would become something intimate, with romantic nuances or not, where they could be starting to trust each other and becoming, who knows, friends. Or what we hope, more than friends.


	6. saudade

Desculpa pela demora!

#############################

_Mugiwara_ não mentiu quando disse que faria uma festa. A diferença é que ele praticamente iniciou as atividades desde o momento em que Tashigi acordou sem estar grogue por causa dos remédios. A tripulação passou três dias ancorados próximo do navio do G-5 e todos sempre davam um jeito de ir visitá-la. Então, assim que a capitã conseguiu levantar sem ajuda de ninguém, foi quando Monkey D. Luffy pôs a mão no ombro dela e disse alegremente que a festa _de verdade_ iria começar no dia seguinte e que ele queria que todos (literalmente _todos_) da Marinha participassem.

Ela conseguiu ver a veia pulsando na testa de Smoker, mas foi necessário apenas um olhar compreensivo dela para que ele aceitasse e não falasse nada.

Luffy também perguntou se ela queria algo em especial e Tashigi sinceramente não soube responder. Ela olhou nos olhos de cada um da tripulação pirata (demorando um pouco em Chopper porque sempre se derretia quando a rena estava próxima), mas não sabia exatamente o que ela poderia querer e o que diabos eles podiam oferecer.

Até que teve uma ideia repentina.

_"Eu quero provar a comida de Sanji-san!"_

Tashigi achou que o jeito impulsivo deles estava começando a pegar nela.

_É que eles são… diferentes._

Assim que as palavras foram ditas, Sanji quase teve um ataque cardíaco e pulou para abraçá-la (_"Tashigi-chaaan, eu farei tudo que você quiser!"_), mas foi impedido pela katana de Zoro batendo em sua cabeça (_"Ela ainda tá convalescendo, sobrancelha curvada!"_). A capitã apenas sorriu e deu um tapinha onde o espadachim tinha acabado de acertar.

_"Obrigada, Sanji-san. Mal posso esperar."_

Foi o suficiente para que Sanji se derretesse de novo e Zoro começasse a espancá-lo.

No outro dia, Nami e Robin praticamente a sequestraram e a levaram para passar o dia no Thousand Sunny porque _"é uma festa em sua homenagem e queremos que você fique radiante"_. O que significava radiante, ela não fazia a menor ideia, mas Tashigi tinha um senso de justiça muito forte, então aceitou as estranhezas da tripulação pelo simples fato de que _eles a salvaram._

Eles não tinham a menor obrigação de fazer isso, mas o fizeram mesmo assim.

É verdade que Tashigi ainda se sentia bem cansada, mas já conseguia conversar em um tom audível e andar sem grandes dificuldades. Ela também aceitou acompanhar as duas mulheres da tripulação porque estava exausta de ficar deitada e sem poder ver a luz do sol.

Ela queria esticar as pernas, passear pelo porto, ver as pessoas, sentir o cheiro do mar, o vento agradável em seu rosto, ouvir as gaivotas cantando.

O som da risada _dele_.

A capitã admitiu que ficou muito feliz de saber que Zoro estava se recuperando da mesma forma que ela. Talvez a passos mais rápidos, mas sendo curado mesmo assim. Ele tinha uma feição mais saudável e relaxada, usava poucas bandagens, nenhum machucado estava a mostra. No momento, ele estava sentado na escada do lado esquerdo com Chopper no colo e conversando alegremente com Luffy. Tashigi tirou um tempo para observar a cena enquanto Nami e Robin organizavam um canto do quarto para que pudessem arrumá-la para o evento de mais tarde.

Ela não conseguia decidir se era uma visão amável ou engraçada.

(Zoro estava subindo e descendo a mão e Chopper estava tentando alcançar)

Ela passou tanto tempo criando uma imagem aterrorizante daquele homem que vê-lo tão livre assim a chocava. Porque agora… quem era _esse_ Zoro?

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto ela o observava e a terra parou de girar no momento em que os olhos dele encontraram os dela. Por um fragmento efêmero de tempo, Tashigi sentiu uma saudade sufocante.

Uma saudade que queimava por dentro, um desejo tão forte de estar perto que doía todos seus ossos e a deixava tonta.

O olhar dele não parecia querer deixá-la, mas ela deixou os seus baixarem. _Sempre o melhor lutador_, ela pensou.

Tashigi se virou e seguiu Nami assim que a ruiva a chamou.

.

.

.

Incrivelmente, o dia tinha sido tão divertido e leve que Tashigi nem percebeu as horas passarem. A capitã almoçou com eles, finalmente tendo a chance de provar a tão famosa comida do cozinheiro da tripulação e quase chorou de tão boa. Durante o treinamento da Marinha, ela não teve a sorte de ter refeições deliciosas todos os dias, então aproveitou aquele almoço para compensar todos os últimos anos.

Sanji parecia feliz de vê-la comer sua comida e Tashigi não poupou elogios. Zoro disse para ela não mal acostumá-lo, mas ela só revirou os olhos. O cozinheiro tendia a ser um mulherengo, mas assim que ela conseguiu domá-lo (_"Tashigi-chan, como você fez isso?! Você precisa ensinar pra mim e pra Robin ou se juntar a gente!"_), percebeu que ele era um rapaz doce. E bem mais fácil de conversar que Zoro.

Logo após o banquete, a tripulação e ela estavam tão empanturrados que acabaram só deitando na grama do deque, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e ouvindo as músicas que saíam do violino de Brook. Tashigi ouvia parcialmente alguma das conversas, ocasionalmente adicionando pedaços de sua opinião, mas cautelosamente. É verdade que estavam em um breve cessar-fogo e ela estava em um outro navio (pirata) com outro capitão (pirata), mas não seria motivo para que ela não colocasse em prática suas boas maneiras.

No meio de tantas conversas, Tashigi se distraiu com as nuvens passando e tomando diversas formas sobre o céu limpo e ponderou como a vida era imprevisível igual ao clima. Ela e Smoker sempre estiveram em uma perseguição implacável pelos Chapéu de Palha, mas no exato momento, ela estava deitada ao lado de tais inimigos, papeando sobre absolutamente nada importante. A ironia de toda situação não passou despercebida por ela.

Quando menos percebeu, sentiu uma presença perto de si, ouviu o barulho de espadas sendo retiradas e repousadas no chão e logo em seguida, um vulto deitar ao seu lado. Tashigi tinha os olhos fechados, convidando a luz do sol a banhar qualquer parte do seu corpo que estava descoberto, mas não precisava abri-los para saber que Roronoa Zoro tinha escolhido se aproximar dela.

Ela conseguia sentir que ele estava consideravelmente perto porque ouviu sua respiração. Ela passou a focar somente na leve inspiração e expiração do peito de Zoro e não demorou muito para que todo o barulho do restante dos Chapéu de Palha começasse a ficar abafado.

Subitamente, ela ouviu uma voz grossa, mas tranquila.

\- Kuina.

\- Huh? - Tashigi franziu o cenho ainda de olhos fechados.

\- É ela com quem você parece. E não só de aparência, infelizmente.

Ela o ouviu suspirar e lembrou de algo que ele a disse há muito tempo atrás.

_"Eu não gosto da sua própria existência! Escute! Seu rosto! É igual ao da minha amiga que morreu há muito tempo! Além disso, você está dizendo a mesma coisa que ela costumava dizer! Não imite ela, sua mulher imitadora!"_

Finalmente Tashigi pôde dar nome a quem ele a acusava de imitar. Ela abriu os olhos, virou o rosto para encará-lo e percebeu que ele já estava observando-a com uma expressão que ela não conseguia ler. Dor? Tristeza? Angústia?

_Kuina._

\- Ela é o maior motivo pelo qual eu quero me tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo. - Ele levantou a mão para o céu e em seguida fechou o punho. - Eu fiz essa promessa um dia antes de ela morrer. Kuina era minha amiga e minha rival e esse era o sonho dela. Você me chama de sexista, mas a única pessoa que sempre quis derrotar era uma garota. Eu desafiei ela duas mil e uma vezes e nunca ganhei.

_O maior rival de Roronoa Zoro era uma garota. Ele nunca ganhou dela._

Ela levou um tempo para registrar as palavras dele e então, abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas qualquer som se recusava a sair. Portanto, decidiu não falar nada por alguns minutos.

No fim, ele estava certo - Tashigi realmente não o conhecia nem um pouco. Kuina, uma garota com um nome tão similar ao dela, era a melhor amiga de Zoro e pela forma como o espadachim falava, ela devia ser _extraordinária_. Uma pobre menina que perdeu a vida tão jovem e que foi privada do seu maior sonho. Quão cruel a vida pode ser? Se ela estivesse viva, quão forte ela poderia ser agora? Talvez fosse finalmente alguém em que Zoro pudesse lutar de igual para igual, ou quem sabe, até continuar a ser derrotado por essa garota. Alguém para competir com ele o título de melhor espadachim do mundo.

Tashigi não conseguiu evitar de sentir uma pontada de inveja na extremidade mais distante do coração. Então, realmente existiu alguém que Zoro não foi capaz de derrotar e era uma simples menina. E a capitã, aos seus vinte e quatro anos, não estava nem um pouco próximo desse objetivo. Talvez Kuina tivesse nascido para isso, com uma força de vontade gravada nela desde bebê. Tashigi não sabe dizer se acreditava em coisas divinas ou não, mas é algo que ela sempre achou ser verdade: alguns nascem com o espírito mais forte do que outros.

Tashigi tinha o pressentimento que talvez o dela não era forte o suficiente.

Mas logo, uma onda de orgulho levou a inveja embora e preencheu todo o seu peito por saber que existiu uma garota espadachim incrível no mundo. Ela podia não estar aqui no momento, mas _existiu_. Tashigi sorriu e desejou muito que o destino não tivesse sido tão odioso com essa menina porque ela queria tê-la conhecido.

Olhou para ele e Zoro tinha os olhos fechados e o punho cerrado em seu peito.

_Deve ser doloroso para ele olhar para mim._

Tashigi lutou contra a vontade de segurar a mão dele. Ela conseguia sentir a tristeza e a angústia de Zoro e queria confortá-lo, apesar de saber o quão errado seria.

_Kuina era realmente importante para ele._

Eventualmente, ela disse:

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, Roronoa. Mas… que ironia, não?

\- Huh? - Zoro virou-se para ela com um olhar cauteloso.

\- Eu pareço com ela e um dos meus maiores objetivos de vida é derrotar você. - Ela virou o rosto para fitar o céu limpo e claro acima deles novamente. Tashigi sentiu os olhos formigarem com lágrimas que ela não deixaria cair e cerrou os punhos com força. Ela não choraria na frente dele, não iria dar mais motivos para que ele a desdenhasse. _Eu quero muito derrotar você._

\- Por que diabos quer tanto me derrotar? - Zoro ficou boquiaberto e tinha uma expressão verdadeiramente curiosa.

Tashigi fingiu pensar um pouco, mas a verdade já estava na ponta da sua língua há meses.

\- Porque você é o melhor espadachim que já conheci. - Ela respondeu sinceramente.

\- … você conhece o Mihawk, né? - Zoro levantou a sobrancelha do olho bom e perguntou num tom desconfiado. Ele realmente achava que ela era tão desinformada assim?

\- Conheço e ele deve ser incrível, com toda certeza. - Tashigi revirou os olhos e teve outro impulso. - Mas não é _você_.

A capitã o encarou intensamente porque, no fim, ela não foi capaz de guardar isso para si mesma. Como Zoro nunca se dá por derrotado facilmente, manteve o olhar dela preso no dele. Os sons abafaram em seus ouvidos porque a única coisa que ela conseguia escutar era a respiração dele e o coração dela batendo freneticamente.

A estranha saudade estava apertando seu coração agora e estava começando a doer.

E em um segundo, toda essa eternidade que ela parecia estar presa acabou com a voz de Nami a chamando para que começasse os preparativos da festa. Tashigi se deu por vencida (_Até quando esse homem vai ganhar de mim?_) e olhou para qualquer lugar que não fosse na direção dele. Com um movimento rápido, ela se levantou, mas infelizmente as pernas cederam logo em seguida. Num piscar de olhos, Zoro estava ao seu lado com uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra segurando o braço dela.

Ele estava consideravelmente perto e ela teve a ideia ridícula que, se ele não estivesse sustentando o peso dela, essa proximidade faria suas pernas cederem novamente.

Mas não cederam. Ela o agradeceu suavemente e se direcionou ao quarto das meninas.

Nami e Robin realmente já tinham tudo preparado - roupa (_Vestido de novo não… mas pelo menos não vou precisar usar salto alto_), maquiagem e cabelo. As duas escolheram um vestido simples sem estampa, azul igual a cor dos seus cabelos, que deixava os ombros de fora e ia até uns centímetros antes dos joelhos. A saia era bem soltinha e Tashigi se sentiu bonita. Nami tinha outros vestidos mais ousados - um com decote em v profundo, que deixava apenas uma brechinha dos seios pra fora pra alimentar a imaginação de homens que nem Sanji, outro que tinha uma fenda lateral que subia até o limite decente das coxas, outro que deixava as costas e os ombros completamente nus e Tashigi espantou-se de gostar desse em particular, mas a cicatriz em suas costas era recente e por algum motivo, ela não se sentia bem.

Nami emprestou uma bota com saltinho mínimo e Robin prendeu o cabelo de Tashigi em uma elegante trança. Quando olhou-se no espelho, ela se sentiu verdadeiramente bonita - um sentimento um pouco incomum para a capitã. Tashigi era uma espadachim e marinheira, toda sua confiança estava literalmente fincada em seu trabalho e sua crenças.

O trabalho dela exigia que fosse forte, não sexy. Por isso sua vestimenta padrão eram roupas simples, sem necessidade nenhuma de mostrar mais pele do que o necessário (_Como Nami-san e Robin-san conseguem?_), mas com um toque pessoal de feminilidade. Mas fora isso, ela não sabia se existia espaço para se sentir bonita.

\- Você está muito bonita, Tashigi-chan. - Robin a olhava pelo espelho com um sorriso amável.

\- O-Obrigada. De verdade. - Ela ajeitou o óculos e corou.

Tashigi quase pulou de susto quando uma Nami saiu correndo do banho, toda nua e agitada. _Qual o problema dessas mulheres com o pudor?_

\- Nami-san, use uma toalha! - A capitão moveu as mãos, exasperada.

\- Okaaaaay, Tashigi-chan, não precisa ficar com vergonha, o que eu tenho, você também tem. To um pouco atrasada, mas dá tempo! Tashigi-chan, me ajuda com o vestido e Robin com o cabelo!

Tashigi só botou a mão na testa e suspirou, Robin apenas riu.

.

.

.

Como o Sunny não comportava a quantidade de pessoas que trabalhavam no G-5, para tristeza e raiva de Smoker, a celebração foi feita no próprio navio da Marinha. Quando Tashigi, Nami e Robin chegaram, todos já estavam no deque comemorando, bebendo e brindando. Não existia nenhuma decoração específica, apenas uma faixa com a frase _"obrigado por salvar o Zoro e que bom que ficou bem, marinheira de óculos"_ e logo ao lado, um desenho bem tosco de um chapéu de palha.

_Ele realmente é ruim com desenhos e não sei como Roronoa deixou passar essa frase_.

Tashigi foi recebida com uma enxurrada de perguntas e elogios dos seus subordinados (_"Capitã-chan, você está bem?"_, _"Como está se sentindo hoje, Capitã-chan?"_, _"Você está espetacularmente elegante hoje, Capitã-chan!"_), todos um pouco já embriagados, mas não menos sinceros.

Ela apenas sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem e em seguida, todos eles brindaram mais uma vez. Tashigi olhou ao redor, fitando cada parte da celebração com um sorriso leve no rosto. As coisas não estavam bem ao redor do mundo, com todo o problema do Governo Mundial e as guerras contras os Imperadores, mas pelo menos por uma noite, todos os que estavam presentes mereciam uma folga.

Luffy, como sempre, tinha uma multidão ao redor dele - vários de seus homens do G-5, Usopp, Chopper e Nami que se encaminhou para o lado dele assim que chegou, todos rindo de alguma besteira que o capitão contava. Mesmo que quisesse, Tashigi não conseguia, de forma alguma, ver malícia no garoto de borracha. Ele era transparente e direto, não era uma pessoa fria ou calculista e era alguém que conseguia atrair os outros facilmente. _Como eu queria que ele não fosse só uma exceção._

A capitã procurou por Smoker para checar se ele estava bem, uma vez que estava acontecendo uma festa que ele não estava tão inclinado a participar exatamente no navio em que ele não estava disposto a ceder. Mas ela nem conseguiu conter a surpresa de encontrar o Vice-Almirante batendo um papo leve com nada mais nada menos que Nico Robin, Franky e Zoro - e se divertindo!

E por se divertindo, quer dizer que o cenho não estava franzido e ele não estava com uma cara tão feia.

_Mas… por que Robin-san está tão perto de Roronoa?_

Ela viu que ele não usava a costumeira roupa verde e nem seu haramaki, embora as três espadas continuassem em sua cintura igual Shigure e Yamaoroshi estavam com ela neste exato momento. Tashigi observou discretamente por mais um tempinho e vê-lo apenas com um casaco azul escuro, calças pretas casuais e coturno fez com que, mais uma vez, a imagem do temível espadachim Roronoa Zoro se dissolvesse no ar e restasse apenas um bonito rapaz.

Ele continuava um _pouco_ perto demais de Robin.

_Deixe para lá, Tashigi._

Ela desviou o olhar porque a estranha saudade estava dando as caras de novo e a noite estava bonita demais para que ela fosse puxada para o oceano.

Ao redor dela, todos pareciam estar se divertindo e ela se sentia muito feliz. Se isso era um defeito ou não, a capitã não sabia dizer, mas seu peito sempre se enchia de alegria quando via outras pessoas felizes, ainda mais se ela fosse parcialmente a provedora. O céu estrelado estava bonito, a música de Brook sempre excelente, a comida de Sanji espetacular, o que apenas confirmava o quão talentoso ele era; tudo estava maravilhoso, mas ela se sentia cansada. Claro que ela ainda estava em recuperação, mas não quis desapontar Luffy. Ele pareceu verdadeiramente feliz que ela estava bem.

A festa seguia e por algum delírio que ela julgou ter sido causado pelos remédios que ainda tomava, Tashigi cogitou dançar. A capitã sabia quão desajeitada era, mas Sanji se provou um parceiro incrivelmente paciente. Depois de algumas tentativas, ela foi capaz de manter um ritmo decente, o que acabou encorajando-a a convidar outras pessoas - dançou algumas vezes com alguns de seus homens, uma vez com Usopp e Chopper, com Luffy e por fim, mais duas vezes com Sanji.

Mas não Zoro. Nunca Zoro.

Algo a dizia que ele estava observando-a, mas em nenhum momento sequer ela virou-se para encará-lo. Preferiu focar em ter sucesso com o simples ato de dançar e não passar vergonha na frente de todos. _Especialmente_ na frente dele.

Inevitavelmente, ela cansou - as pernas começaram a doer, o ar começou a faltar e a cabeça passou a latejar com uma certa insistência. Ela se sentia cansada e de alguma forma, não era apenas fisicamente. Tashigi era uma pessoa introvertida e dançar livremente não era algo comum a pessoas tímidas. Ser o centro das atenções também não fazia parte da sua rotina fora do trabalho por conta de sua natureza desengonçada. Por isso que, durante sua vida inteira, quando era necessário, ela sabia ser invisível.

Então, sem que ninguém percebesse, se misturou as pessoas e saiu discretamente. Ela só precisava de um tempinho para se recuperar. Encontrou um local desocupado no parapeito e ficou observando o mar. A noite realmente estava tão bonita, o mar vasto tão sereno, a atmosfera alegre dava a impressão que ela estava presa dentro de uma gota de felicidade caindo lentamente no oceano.

Quando tocasse a superfície, a realidade viria a tona.

Todos eles voltariam para a guerra sendo travada pelo mundo, esses sorrisos seriam substituídos por expressões dolorosas, ela não veria os Chapéu de Palha por um bom tempo. Ela não teria chance de cruzar lâminas com Zoro de forma amistosa, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos que se conhecem.

\- Nintoryu combina com você.

Tashigi se assustou e quase tropeçou.

\- Q-Que-? P-Por que diabos você continua a me assustar do nada?

\- Você que é medrosa demais. - Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcasticamente.

\- Eu não sou medrosa! Você que é estranho!

\- Haa? Eu não sou estranho, mulher! - Zoro apenas bufou e cruzou os braços.

Tashigi revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar desaprovador na direção dele. O espadachim se apoiou no parapeito igual a ela e os dois caíram em um silêncio agradável. Mas eventualmente, ela quis falar.

\- Eu sinto que tenho mais estabilidade com Nintoryu. - Tashigi exalou o ar e sem olhar para ele, mas _sentia_ que o pirata a encarava.

\- Por que você decidiu usar?

\- Porque eu queria ferir você e se isso me ajudasse, então não me importava. - Ela baixou os olhos e relembrou, com tristeza, o tempo em que todo seu interior foi consumido pela raiva.

\- Eu tô aqui e você não tá tentando me ferir.

\- Sim, mas eu feri outros no processo. Não foi só por causa de você, mas deixei a violência tomar conta de mim por diversos motivos.

Tashigi finalmente olhou para ele e encontrou os olhos de Zoro totalmente arregalados.

\- Surpreso?

\- Não achei que a Capitã boazinha seria capaz disso.

\- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou uma militar, Roronoa. Ser violenta não faz parte do meu trabalho, mas supor que eu nunca teria que sujar minhas mãos de sangue é prepotente da sua parte. - Tashigi o fitou de rabo de olho, friamente. _Mesmo em trégua, ele ainda me irrita com esse desprezo por mim_.

Zoro estreitou levemente os olhos por uma fração de segundo e logo em seguida, voltou a atenção para o mar a frente deles. O silêncio se tornou pesado, mas ela não tinha vontade alguma de resolver esse problema. No fundo, Tashigi só queria se aquietar em algum local. Interações sociais por muito tempo a consumiam demais.

\- Capitã quatro-olhos.

\- Mmm?

\- Quer sair daqui?

Agora foi a vez dela de arregalar os olhos. O coração começou a palpitar sem freio e as vozes passaram a ficar abafadas. O que ele tinha dito abria um leque de significados (e possibilidades), um mais diferente do que o outro. Mas um em específico veio a mente e ela engoliu em seco.

_Podia ser um encontro._

Tashigi prontamente descartou a ideia. Ela não sabia se Roronoa Zoro era esse tipo de homem, mas se fosse, certamente não seria com ela.

_Mas se não é um encontro, por que não aceitar?_

\- Quero.

\- A gente pode voltar pro Sunny. - Zoro apenas inclinou a cabeça pensativo.

Ela abriu a boca um pouco porque o ar foi tirado dos seus pulmões. Ela achava que ele estava falando em ir para um outro local mais isolado no próprio navio. Tashigi teve a ideia absurda de que Zoro podia claramente ouvir as batidas do coração dela de tanto que galopava dentro do peito. Entretanto, forçou-se a parecer confusa e um tanto indiferente.

\- C-Como assim? Você não vai querer se embriagar?

\- Você tá me chamando de pinguço? - Zoro estreitou bastante os olhos.

\- Eu já vi você beber e posso dizer com cem por cento de certeza que você é um pinguço.

\- Sua mulher irritante, agora só quer me zoar né? Pelo menos eu não tropeço a torto e a direito. - Zoro cruzou os braços e sorriu todo presunçoso para ela.

\- Q-Que-! Pelo menos eu não me perco a cada 10 segundos. - Tashigi o desafiou com o olhar e cutucou o peito dele.

\- Haaa? É impossível se perder nesse curto espaço de tempo, idiota!

\- Tá bom então. Vou deixar você nos guiar na volta para o Sunny. - Ela cruzou os braços. O olhar desafiador se recusava a sair do rosto dela.

Zoro pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina.

\- Foi o que pensei.

.

.

.

Por algum motivo, fugir não foi complicado - as pessoas estavam tão conquistadas pela bebida que nem perceberam uma mulher de vestido azul e um homem de cabelo verde caminhando em sincronia até o barco ao lado no meio de uma multidão que também festejava perto do porto.

Tashigi agradecia ao movimento frenético dos bares próximos e as pessoas conversando alto e passeando porque isso a ajudava a se distrair. Desse jeito ela conseguiria evitar que todo o sangue se concentrasse no rosto e ela não perdesse a cabeça.

_Parece um encontro parece um encontro parece um encontro._

Claro que ela já foi em encontros (embora em pouquíssimos), mas Tashigi ainda era muito inexperiente. Mas isso não era um encontro. Não era nada. Nadinha. Ela sabia que _não era_ um encontro, mas não soube o que fazer com o fato de estava surpresa por querer que _fosse_.

_Por que? Roronoa é um pirata. Não existe encontro entre um pirata e uma marinheira._

_Não é um encontro não é um encontro não é um encontro._

Os dois caminhavam na mesma frequência, com o som dos passos acompanhando a batida do coração dela. A mera distância de centímetros entre os ombros um do outros fazia com eles se esbarrassem devido a quantidade de pessoas indo e vindo.

_Mas podíamos treinar. Não é considerado um encontro._

Tashigi olhou de relance para Zoro e percebeu quão a vontade ele parecia, andando com as mãos no bolso e apenas olhando para frente, desviando de mulheres bêbadas e assanhadas que se jogavam para cima dele, com toda sensualidade que a noite permitia. Em uma dessas vezes em que ela se distraiu o observando, um rapaz a pegou pela cintura e a puxou para colar o corpo dele com o dela.

\- Ei garota bonita, quer vir se divertir com a gente-

Tashigi se assustou e já estava com as mãos na bainha de Shigure, quando sentiu uma lâmina passar por cima dos seus ombros e parar a centímetros da garganta do seu agressor. Ela olhou de canto de olho e reconheceu a aura da espada que a protegeu.

_Enma._

\- Que tal você largar a moça antes que eu te fatie todo?

Ela sabia que Zoro não sacava Enma sem um motivo específico. Ele ainda estava no processo de masterizar-la por completo. Talvez ele tivesse sacado a mais próxima? Entretanto, a aura intimidadora do espadachim foi o suficiente para que o cara largasse Tashigi num piscar de olhos e fugisse com o rabo entre as pernas.

Zoro embainhou a espada e ela virou para encará-lo.

\- Roronoa, eu podia-!

\- Eu sei que você podia se defender. Foi só… reflexo.

Zoro passou uma mão pelos cabelos e logo depois enfiou as duas dentro dos bolsos da calça. Ela levou um tempo para absorver o que ele tinha acabado de dizer e quando entendeu o _possível_ significado, a mente dela começou a flutuar. _Reflexo de me proteger?_, ela pensou.

Se Tashigi não prestasse atenção, nessa noite o oceano iria puxá-la e iria puxá-la com força.

\- Tudo bem… eu agradeço.

Zoro apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a andar em direção ao navio deles. Tashigi acompanhou o ritmo dele facilmente como se ela sempre esteve ali, como se fizesse isso há muito tempo.

_Não é um encontro não é um encontro não é um encontro_.

Assim que pisaram no Sunny, Zoro parou e virou-se para ela com uma expressão _divertida_.

\- Quer treinar?

#############################

Assim como Kuina, o nome de Tashigi vem de um pássaro que não voa.


	7. apavorante

Então. Pois é. Mil desculpas pela demora. E com a demora, vem um capítulo grande, então pelo menos eu compensei? .-.

* * *

"_Quer treinar?"_

Tashigi franziu o cenho e piscou algumas vezes, sem acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de perguntar. Ela engoliu em seco uma vez, duas vezes e só não sabia o que fazer. Dentre todas as inúmeras possibilidades que Zoro poderia sugerir para que os dois fizessem, ela não achava que ele realmente iria escolher _treinar_.

— C-Claro. Por que não?

Zoro lançou um sorriso de canto, mas por algum motivo, ela não enxergou arrogância ou desprezo. Aos olhos dela, parecia até… charmoso.

_Não estou gostando do destino para onde minha mente está vagando._

— Eu nunca fui exatamente um desafio para você, mas hoje serei menos ainda. Estou um pouco debilitada, como você bem sabe.

— Ih! Verdade — Zoro coçou o queixo pensativo. — A gente pode só… sei lá, treinar juntos e não duelar.

Ele desviou o olhar e não parecia ter muita certeza do que tinha acabado de falar.

— N-Não. Tá t-tudo bem. Eu aguento.

Zoro levantou uma sobrancelha e a forma como torceu a boca indicava que tinha se impressionado, mas Tashigi só o encarou. Então, ele indicou com a cabeça para ela segui-lo. Ela não conhecia o Sunny completamente, mas sabia que o espadachim tinha seu próprio espaço de treino.

— Você tem uma técnica de desembainhar a espada melhor que a minha, mas a colocação dos seus pés atrapalha seu ataque ou defesa.

Tashigi arregalou os olhos a ponto de achar que eles iriam cair da cavidade ocular. Primeiro: Roronoa Zoro acabou de elogiá-la e segundo: Roronoa Zoro acabou de dar um conselho para que ela melhore. Essa noite estava ficando cada vez mais estranha.

— Desembainha sua espada.

— Alguma em específico?

— Haa? Tanto faz, mulher — ele inclinou a cabeça com uma expressão inocente. Tashigi assentiu e pôs a mão em Shigure.

— Qual nome da outra?

— Yamaoroshi.

— Então, pega ela. Já conheço Shigure.

Ela se espantou e abriu a boca, surpresa, mas o som morreu no meio da garganta. A hesitação dela foi perdida nas costas dele quando ele se virou para remover o casaco, ficando apenas com uma camiseta branca. _Ele lembrou do nome de Shigure?_, ela se perguntou. Mesmo assim, sacou Yamaoroshi e ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer. Posicionou os pés da forma como ele instruiu e entrou em modo de defesa. Zoro sacou Wado Ichimonji e Tashigi franziu a testa. _Wado é a espada que ele coloca na boca. Nunca o vi lutar com ela._ Mas o pirata não deu tempo para que ela ficasse pensando em porquês. Ele a atacou rapidamente e Tashigi fincou os pés para conseguir se defender.

Ela seria capaz. Já se defendeu dos golpes dele antes e defenderia mais uma vez, até mesmo de vestido.

Inicialmente, ela teve alguns problemas em predizer de onde ele atacaria e Zoro sempre diminuía a força aplicada quando ela se perdia. Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, ela conseguiu acompanhá-lo e com haki da observação, foi capaz de acostumar-se com o padrão de ataque dele. As defesas passaram a ser mais precisas e ela jura que o viu sorrir divertidamente. _Ele está zombando de mim?_

Mas depois de quase uma hora, uma passo errado fez com que a sessão de treinamento acabasse abruptamente. Embora habilidosa quanto tinha uma espada em mãos, Tashigi tropeçou e com toda certeza, sua cara estaria no chão em questões de segundos se não fosse uma parede macia, uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em seu braço. Rapidamente, ela levantou a cabeça e deu um gritinho.

O rosto de Zoro não estava a uma distância segura.

Na verdade, os dois não estavam a uma distância _nenhum pouco_ segura.

E o calor que emanava da palma da sua mão espalhou-se pelo braço, subiu pelos ombros nus e se instaurou no seu rosto. Tashigi corava furiosamente e algo, lá no fundo, a dizia que ela deveria se afastar - isso é o que ela _deveria_ fazer. Mas os olhos dele nunca deixando os dela fez com que os pés da capitã simplesmente ficassem grudados no chão.

_O que você está pensando, Roronoa?_

Por conta da diferença de altura, a visão peculiar que Tashigi tinha era da curva do pescoço de Zoro e isso a estava distraindo por algum motivo inexplicável. Mas dessa vez, finalmente conseguiu confirmar que o outro aroma que emanava dele era realmente canela. Mar e canela muito fraca. Era uma combinação incomum, mas _tão ele_. Ela soltou a respiração que não percebeu que estava segurando e sentiu a mão que segurava sua cintura estremecer por um segundo, mas que não passou despercebido por ela.

Então coube a Zoro por uma distância _realmente_ segura entre os dois. Ela se endireitou e tentou fortemente não pensar em como a mão que a segurava deslizou pelo seu braço e por um segundo, os dedos prolongaram-se em sua mão. Ele não fazia ideia de que tinha deixado uma trilha de fogo ao longo do braço dela.

Os dois não estavam mais tão perto, mas a voz grossa dele ainda sim a deixou arrepiada.

— Você tem que ter mais cuidado, marinheira.

— S-Sim, eu s-sei. Obrigada.

— Acho melhor a gente parar antes que você torça o pé.

Tashigi assentiu com a cabeça porque estaria mentindo se dissesse que conseguia falar algo racional no momento. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois se afastou. Zoro a analisou — os olhos passaram pelo seu rosto, focando na cicatriz em seu olho e depois para seu pescoço, procurando sinais de um círculo vermelho que não parecia estar lá.

— Maquiagem. Nami-san usou pra esconder.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e voltou atenção para o ferimento no olho.

— Dói pouco. E graças à ajuda sobrenatural de Chopper-san, parece que vai sarar rápido, como você pode ver. Embora vá deixar uma cicatriz leve — ela tocou o olho direito.

— Hum.

Ele olhou brevemente para o ombro descoberto dela e Tashigi também sabia o que ele estava procurando.

_Estranha conexão._

— Esse ainda dói, não vou mentir. Vai sarar rápido como a do meu rosto, mas a cicatriz não vai sair.

A expressão dele sugeria que queria falar algo, mas um segundo depois, aparentemente decidiu por não dizer nada. Então, Zoro deitou no chão da mesma forma que todos eles fizeram mais cedo, mas Tashigi apenas se sentou um pouco longe dele. Apoiou-se com as mãos atrás dela e olhou para o teto. O coração ainda estava disparado, mas contanto que ela não olhasse para ele, eventualmente o batimento voltaria ao normal.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, ela voltou a falar.

— Você vai derrotar ele. Isso é fato.

Tashigi encontrou o olhar confuso dele, mas logo, compreensão se fez presente em seu rosto.

— Você fala com muita certeza, capitã quatro-olhos.

— Você tem motivação e é estupidamente perseverante — ela deu de ombros.

— Não sou forte o bastante. Ainda — Zoro olhou para o teto.

— Não é— que— não é forte o bastante? O que diabos você quer? Destruir o mundo, homem? — Tashigi gesticulou com as mãos, completamente estupefata. Ele só riu alto.

Ela o encarou e tentou não focar em como a risada dele era gostosa de ouvir. Desviou o olhar e se perguntou se valia a pena continuar a linha de pensamento.

_Por que não? Eu posso tirar folga de mim mesma hoje._

— Eu… gostaria de estar viva pra presenciar isso.

Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou, sinceramente curioso.

— Haa? E por que você não estaria viva?

— Uma guerra está se aproximando, Roronoa. Nem todos nós vamos ter o luxo de sair dela vivos — ela respirou fundo.

— E por que _você_ não sairia, mulher? — Zoro estreitou os olhos.

Tashigi deu de ombros.

— Não sou forte o bastante. Ainda.

— Huh—

— Além disso, eu sou substituível. Eu vou lutar com tudo que tenho, obviamente, mas, no fundo, se eu acabar morrendo no campo de batalha… que diferença faz? Quem _realmente_ vai chorar minha morte?

_Eu não faço parte de algo grandioso onde eu seja imprescindível. Meus homens e Smoker-san superarão._

— Família?

— Não tenho. Órfã e sem irmãos.

— Amigos?

— Pouquíssimos.

— Namorado? Ou namorada, sei lá qual sua preferência… — Zoro a encarou rapidamente e logo em seguida, desviou o olhar.

— Isso que não tenho mesmo. Nem namorado nem namorada. — Tashigi ajeitou os óculos e tentou esconder a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

— Se você não voltar, quem diabos vai me atormentar pra lutar toda vez que me encontrar? Eu vou ficar sem rival, sua idiota - Zoro cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar desaprovador a ela.

Tashigi sorriu e revirou os olhos.

— Eu não sou e nunca fui sua rival e nós dois sabemos disso. Rivais deveriam estar pelo menos no mesmo nível e eu ainda não estou — por algum motivo, o sorriso de Tashigi aumentou. — Mas não se preocupe, Roronoa, assim que você tomar o lugar de Mihawk, tenha toda certeza que você vai ter vááários rivais.

Tashigi riu divertidamente. Zoro não.

— Mas não vai ser _você_.

A capitã parou de rir abruptamente e arregalou os olhos. O coração começou a galopar freneticamente e as paredes pareciam estar fechando ao redor dela. _Como assim não vai ser eu? O que você quer dizer com isso, Roronoa?_, ela se perguntou. Zoro tossiu e desconversou.

— Por sinal. Você tem potencial pra ter um haki da observação bom. Não sei como é o de armamento, mas é bom treinar mais os dois — ele não estava olhando para ela e Tashigi também não quis encará-lo. Ela resolveu ignorar. _Não deve ser nada._

— O-Okay.

— Aqui tá meio calor, mulher. Quer ir lá pra fora? — Zoro se abanava com a camisa e perguntou casualmente.

— C-Claro.

.

.

.

Incrivelmente aquela noite tinha se tornado algo parecido com a que conversaram até altas horas. Tashigi se sentia bem e se sentia leve. Roronoa não estava irritando-a e ela não estava procurando por nenhuma maldade por trás das palavras dele.

Eventualmente, Zoro ofereceu saquê a ela e Tashigi pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar. Ela pesou os prós e contras de se deixar embriagar em um navio pirata com um próprio pirata que ela jurou capturar. Mas forçou-se a lembrar que essa noite ela estava de folga e que, de fato, sabia beber (talvez não tanto quanto Nami-san, mas sabia), então pensou _por que não?_

Não é como se Zoro fosse fazer algo.

Os dois se dirigiram ao deque porque o ninho do corvo começou a ficar muito quente segundo o espadachim. Sentaram no gramado do deque a uma distância de um braço e encostaram-se no parapeito. Normalmente, levava um certo tempo para Tashigi realmente ser surrupiada pela bebida e começar a rir que nem criança, mas aparentemente, ela já estava fazendo isso sem ajuda do álcool — a capitã estava se divertindo verdadeiramente e rindo das histórias que Zoro contava sobre as aventuras deles. Ele ria alto junto com ela e Tashigi sentiu aquela saudade apertar seu peito novamente. Volta e meia, a garota de cabelos escuros o observava de canto de olho, sempre desviando o olhar quando ele virava em sua direção.

— Eu juro que esse tal de Davy Back Fight foi a coisa mais imbecil que já tive que fazer na vida. Mas ver o sobrancelha enrolada usar uma bola na cabeça ganhou meu dia.

Tashigi conseguia imaginar Sanji passando essa vergonha e ainda tendo que colaborar com Zoro para ganharem uma partida. Deveria ter sido um acontecimento imperdível. A risada dos dois foi lentamente morrendo e por fim, Zoro tomou um longo gole do saquê e a capitã olhou para ele. _Realmente_ olhou para ele. Olhou além da aparência indubitavelmente atraente, além dos olhos sempre atentos, além do cabelo curto e dos três brincos — olhou para o fato de que Zoro era estranhamente bom. Difícil de lidar, mas bom.

Antes que conseguisse se controlar, ela deixou escapar uma das primeiras confissões que faria naquela noite.

— Acho que, no fim, vocês são minha exceção.

Zoro parou de beber para lançar um olhar confuso a ela.

— Smoker-san gosta de vocês também, mas você não ouviu de mim, okay? — ela abafou um riso e Zoro sorriu. — Vamos continuar a persegui-los, obviamente, mas hoje em dia eu sei que é só fachada. Não acho que conseguiríamos prendê-los com uma consciência limpa de qualquer forma.

O espadachim assentiu com a cabeça e ofereceu um gole do saquê sem dizer nada. Ela tomou da sua mão e levou a boca (sem se importar com coisas idiotas como "beijo indireto" — a capitã realmente não dava a mínima para crenças de meninas de treze anos); a bebida desceu quente e ela viu estrelas. Devolveu para ele e Zoro apoiou o braço na perna que estava levantada. Tashigi não sabia o que ele estava pensando e não sabia se já estava começando a ficar embriagada porque logo em seguida, as palavras saíram com facilidade mais uma vez.

— O que você tá pensando? — ela perguntou em uma voz bem baixinha e se impressionou em como ele conseguiu escutá-la no meio de tanto barulho vindo do porto. Zoro desviou o olhar e depois de um momento, falou novamente, enquanto encostava a cabeça nas aberturas do parapeito. Aproximou-se dela e a distância entre os dois diminuiu para o tamanho de um antebraço. Tashigi começou a mexer os dedos discretamente, fazendo de tudo para não transparecer o nervosismo na boca do estômago.

— Você pareceu bem à vontade com o sobrancelha curvada.

— Ah! S-Sim — Tashigi foi pega de surpresa, mas o tom calmo dele a relaxou. — Ele foi bem paciente comigo enquanto eu pisava no pé dele repetidamente.

Ela coçou a nuca e riu com vergonha. Zoro apenas bufou, incomodado.

— Ele é sempre assim com mulher, um pé no saco e—

— Eeeeee você gosta dele mesmo assim — Tashigi revirou os olhos e sorriu sarcasticamente, desfrutando da expressão de desconforto e pura vergonha que surgiu no rosto dele.

— Q-Que—

— Vocês tem uma relação muito engraçada. Eu nem precisei passar tanto tempo aqui pra perceber que se gostam e se respeitam, mas não são capazes de dizer um na cara do outro.

— O-Oe, e-eu não gosto daquele idiota—

Zoro parecia indignado, mas corava. Tashigi não conseguiu se conter e gargalhou, fazendo-o ficar mais emburrado.

— Gosta sim. E eu sei que você respeita a força dele — ela disse num tom amável assim que se acalmou. Zoro apenas fez um barulho de reprovação e respirou fundo, flexionando os dedos. Ela tinha quase certeza que ele estava prestes a contar um segredo e estava só se preparando. Não que ela prestasse atenção em seus gestos. Não. Não era nada disso.

— Ele é forte. Não é fácil lutar só com as pernas — Zoro falou com resignação e sinceridade. Ela sentiu que ele não estava falando da boca para fora — Tashigi sabia que não existia um pingo de mentira nas veias do espadachim.

— Sim. É realmente impressionante — ela assentiu e ele concordou.

Então, a marinheira olhou para o navio em que estavam — Sunny emanava liberdade, um lugar cheio de aventuras e histórias. E cheio de amor, ela não seria capaz de negar. Um lugar tão sincero também merecia algo honesto de dentro do coração dela. Ela queria deixar um pedacinho da sua alma lá.

— Eu acho que se algum dia, por algum motivo absurdo, eu virasse pirata… acho que vocês seriam a única tripulação que eu gostaria de me juntar.

Zoro virou o rosto em direção a ela de supetão e por pouco não bateu a cabeça na madeira do parapeito. Depois de um segundo, ele murmurou algo que ela não conseguiu ouvir pois foi no exato momento em que fogos de artifício muito estranhos (e inconvenientes) estouraram no navio do G-5.

Entretanto, parecia muito com _"Então vem"_.

— Que—?! — Tashigi franziu a testa com muita força e teve que falar um pouco mais alto por conta de todo o barulho. _Eu ouvi o que ouvi?_

— Nada!

— Sinto muito… o que você disse? Eu não ouvi!

— Não disse nada, sua nerd — Zoro falou um pouco mais alto para que ela o escutasse e lançou um olhar zangado indicando que o assunto estava encerrado.

Tashigi assentiu e não insistiu. _Talvez ele tenha dito "nem vem". É, deve ter sido isso_, ela pensou. Zoro tinha os olhos fixos no bonitos fogos de artifício no céu, cheios de vida e cores — roxo, azul, vermelho, amarelo — mas foi o verde do cabelo dele que a cativou completamente naquele momento. Zoro não parecia mais irritado — muito pelo contrário, ele estava com um pequeno sorriso enquanto o brilho dos fogos refletia nos olhos dele e Tashigi podia dizer que existia uma certa beleza naqueles poucos minutos que ela o observava descaradamente, sem piscar.

_Ah. É isso. _

A capitã estava tão imersa que nem registrou o momento em que Zoro virou-se novamente para olhá-la. Ele franziu a testa, colocando uma expressão curiosa. Logo em seguida, arqueou as sobrancelhas, com uma surpresa inocente.

— Ah! Então, você decidiu parar de me perseguir?

— Hmmm. Talvez? — ela olhou para os lados, pensativa.

— Então a nerd não quer mais confiscar minhas espadas? — Zoro levantou uma sobrancelha e zombou. — Que pena. Eu já estava quase me acostumando.

— Então se desacostume. Idiota — Tashigi fez beicinho e cruzou os braços. Entretanto, o duplo sentido não passou despercebido por ela. Zoro apenas riu divertidamente. — Você cuida bem delas. Não… não tenho porque confiscá-las.

Ele olhou para ela com pura surpresa em seu rosto e Tashigi apenas balançou a cabeça. Então, inacreditavelmente, a surpresa virou reconhecimento e por fim, orgulho. Zoro apoiou a bochecha na mão e ofereceu um olhar doce. Os fogos ainda estavam iluminando o céu e de quebra, o cabelo do espadachim de uma forma graciosa, deixando o verde mais vivo do que nunca.

Desde que a queima de fogos começou, ela tinha quase certeza que seu coração acompanhava em sincronia os estouros.

Do nada, os bares resolveram soltar fogos também como se estivessem competindo com os piratas dos Chapéu de Palha e marinheiros do G-5. Os dois trocaram um olhar confuso e ouviram os bêbados gritando para o navio da sua tripulação da Marinha — _"a gente não é pirata, mas também sabe fazer festa, seus merdas! Não subestimem o cidadão comum!"_

Foi o suficiente para Tashigi e Zoro caírem em gargalhada enquanto fogos ligeiramente mais feios explodiam no céu. Eram meio sem graça e sem padrões definidos — nada como os da festa dela, os quais eram em formato de lótus ou em formato de vários animais (até mesmo de um macaco) — mas foi o suficiente para iluminar o rosto de Zoro enquanto ele gargalhava. O som era maravilhoso e reverberou por ela, passando por todo seu corpo e a deixando em paz. Tashigi cogitou se estava finalmente sendo levada pelo saquê.

— Obrigado, quatro-olhos — ele enxugou as lágrimas que brotaram no canto dos olhos e ela fez o mesmo.

_É isso que me incomodou quando Robin estava na cama dele._

Mas no mesmo instante, uma sirene começou a tocar em sua cabeça, indicando que ela precisava começar a correr. Algo apavorante estava por vir e Tashigi estava com medo. Ela precisava sair dali, fugir, sumir, qualquer coisa.

_É isso que me deixou feliz quando conversamos até meia noite. _

— Hoje eu falei de muitas coisas sigilosas já. Melhor eu ir — ela engoliu em seco e levantou-se. A respiração começou a ficar curta e a palma das mãos suadas. _Esqueça. Não é isso. Fuja._

— Já? — Zoro mostrou um semblante cabisbaixo por apenas dois segundos, antes de se recompor e botar a mão no queixo, assumindo a costumeira postura presunçosa. — Bom que tenho algo pra usar contra você caso eu precise, quatro-olhos.

— SEU—! VOCÊ GRAVOU ALGUMA COISA?

Tashigi virou-se para ele em um movimento só, boquiaberta e com olhos arregalados. Zoro só mostrou a língua para ela.

— QUEM SABE!

— RORONOA…! — Tashigi grunhiu ameaçadoramente, mas Zoro revirou os olhos.

— Não, sua nerd. Seus segredos estão a salvo comigo.

E assim, sem motivo algum, ele a presenteou com um sorriso cheio de dentes e sincero. Como se todo esse tempo que passaram juntos embaixo de um céu estrelado e fogos de artifício fosse uma coisa rotineira — como se ele estivesse apenas gracejando com uma amiga. Tashigi teve a ideia ridícula que talvez ela tivesse sido transportada para um universo paralelo.

E que queria continuar lá.

_É isso que me assustou quando ele disse que eu precisava dele. _

— Okay… então vou indo. O-Obrigada pela… pela noite divertida, Roronoa — ela se curvou levemente em educação e virou-se para sair de perto dele e voltar para sua vida onde ela não tinha que encará-lo ou ouvir sua voz todos os dias.

Roronoa Zoro, por outro lado, não pareceu compartilhar da ideia dela. Em um movimento super rápido, ele estava ao seu lado com as mãos presas gentilmente ao redor do seu pulso. Ela se arrepiou e virou-se lentamente.

— Você não dançou comigo — a expressão de Zoro era difícil de desvendar, mas ele tinha a mandíbula cerrada.

Tashigi piscou uma vez, duas vezes e na terceira, ela questionou.

— Q-Que—?

— Dançou com um monte de gente, mas não comigo — Zoro olhou para o lado e a soltou, pondo as mãos dentro do bolso. — Dançou três vezes com o pervertido…

— Huh? Sério que você quer competir com Sanji-san até nisso? — Tashigi respirou fundo e beliscou o nariz. _Não é possível. _— Só aceita que essa ele ganha de você sem esforço algum.

— Haa?! Você fala de coisas que não sabe! — o espadachim fez uma careta e se inclinou para desafiá-la.

— Oh? Não achei que Roronoa Zoro dançava — Tashigi cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Vamos lá, me mostre seus passos pra eu poder rir de você abertamente.

Zoro pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina e estreitou os olhos. Então o ar ao redor dele mudou — ele ficou sério, ajeitou a postura e olhou direto nos olhos dela. Tinha algo lá que demonstrava determinação e Tashigi estremeceu de antecipação.

— Dança comigo então.

_Que?_

_Que?_

Tashigi forçou-se a focar nas palavras dele. _Tudo bem, é só uma dança. É só uma dança._

— H-Huh? M-Mas n-nem tem música, R-Roronoa.

— Você sabe cantar? Se não, tanto faz — Zoro apenas deu de ombros, completamente indiferente.

_É isso que me deu esperança quando ele percebeu minha ausência por dois meses._

— E-Eu sei c-cantar sim.

— Oh? Certeza? Então vamos lá, canta alguma coisa pra eu poder rir de você abertamente, neeeerd — ele repetiu a expressão de deboche que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Tashigi pisou nos pés dele de propósito e Zoro só deixou escapar um _"ei! isso dói!"_.

— Algum estilo em específico?

— Lenta.

Tashigi engoliu em seco, mas obedeceu mesmo assim. Cantar era uma das poucas coisas que a capitã gostava de fazer no seu tempo livre. Era algo em que era realmente boa e nunca houve um momento em que não se sentiu confiante enquanto letras e melodias de músicas saíam pela sua boca. Então vasculhou em sua mente por alguma música que fosse adequada para uma dança mais lenta e encontrou uma que gostava muito. Pigarreou e começou a cantar baixinho, um pouco incerta. Ela tinha os olhos fechados enquanto ainda acertava os tons e quando conseguiu, a voz dela saiu suave e completamente afinada. Tashigi estava satisfeita com aquela melodia.

"_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

_Nobody's gonna come and save you_

_We pulled too many false alarms."_

Quando menos esperava, a espadachim sentiu uma mão puxando-a pela cintura. Abriu os olhos na mesma hora e deu de cara com um Zoro usando o mesmo olhar doce que ele tinha oferecido a ela minutos antes. Ela se assustou e calou a boca firmemente. O pirata só segurou sua outra mão e a aproximou para que ela se encaixasse perfeitamente na curva do pescoço dele. Então, ele falou em seu ouvido e a voz rouca e tão próxima fez Tashigi sentir como se tivesse sido acertada por um raio.

— Continua cantando, quatro-olhos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, apoiou a mão livre no ombro de Zoro e encontrou sua voz novamente.

"_We're goin' down_

_And you can see it too_

_We're goin' down_

_And you know that we're doomed_

_My dear_

_We're slow dancing in a burnin' room."_

E em um ritmo suave e calmo eles dançaram e Tashigi nem conseguia lembrar que ele era capaz de evocar ondas turbulentas dentro dela. Estava tão tranquila que não pisou uma vez sequer no pé de Zoro enquanto ele a conduzia e o pirata, por sua vez, foi fiel à sua palavra — ele realmente sabia dançar e a naturalidade com qual a balançava lentamente ao som da voz dela emanava um charme que nem parecia pertencer a ele.

Ele estava quente e a cabeça de Tashigi girava.

Quando a música chegou ao seu fim, a dança também terminou. A capitã tinha os olhos fechados e manteve-se colada a ele por motivos que não sabia explicar. Talvez porque a temperatura começou a esfriar e ele estava quente. _Sim, talvez seja isso._

Zoro riu e ela sentiu reverberação no seu próprio peito.

— Bom, você até que não é mal cantando.

Ela abriu os olhos subitamente e se afastou o suficiente para olhar feio para ele. Zoro ainda estava sorrindo e ela decidiu que ia deixar passar dessa vez. Fez beicinho e falou, contrariada.

— É, você também não é mal dançando.

Zoro ainda não tinha soltado sua cintura e a capitã já não sabia mais o que fazer com o próprio coração. Mas existia uma ânsia debaixo da sua pele, quase chegando em sua carne, que se ela deixasse tomar conta, provavelmente saberia o que fazer com as mãos. Ou com os lábios.

Igualmente perigosos.

— Mulher. Hum. Você. Você não tá mal hoje — indicou o vestido dela com a mão.

— A-Ah… obrigada, e-eu acho. A-Acho que não fiquei ruim com o look de cicatriz no olho e nas costas — Tashigi riu, um pouco sem graça.

— Se a cicatriz do olho te incomodar, compra um tapa-olho — o espadachim franziu a testa e falou sério.

— Pra eu parecer uma pirata de vez?

— Heh. Acho que é um sinal.

— Que—! Compra um tapa-olho você, seu caolho! Aproveita e compra um papagaio também! — Tashigi se afastou e bateu com um punho em seu peito.

— Haaaaa?! Sua— Sua irritante, eu estava te elogiando! Cacete, é isso que recebo toda vez que tento ser legal com você, mulher… — o espadachim a repreendeu com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Ela deveria continuar com a raiva que sempre estava na ponta dos seus dedos quando se tratava dele, mas a careta que ele estava fazendo era tão engraçada e estar ali perto parecia tão natural e—

_Que engraçado. Ele é muito engraçado e estranho._

Zoro ainda estava reclamando e fazendo careta, mas ela não estava prestando mais atenção. Estavam tão perto que ela podia ver a cicatriz do olho esquerdo nitidamente, os cílios surpreendentemente delicados e marcas leves entre as sobrancelhas de tanto que ele franzia o cenho.

_É isso. Ele também é o oceano. _

— Zoro.

— H-H-Huh? — Zoro parou de reclamar instantaneamente e arqueou as sobrancelhas em puro espanto.

— Me desculpe. Você… você também não está mal. V-Você realmente e-está b-bonito.

_Ah. É isso._

E Zoro a olhou de uma forma suficientemente diferente para Tashigi se perguntar se não era somente o reflexo do seu próprio olhar. Ele não fazia a ideia da força que ela teve que fazer para admitir tantas coisas em uma noite só e se alguém perguntasse, ela culparia a bebida. Mas para ela mesmo, internamente, em seu próprio âmago… os seu sentimentos estavam finalmente claros como um dia ensolarado.

_É isso. Ao longo do caminho, eu me apaixonei por Roronoa Zoro. _

Zoro aproximou-a mais uma vez pela cintura e o oceano finalmente a puxou.

As palavras não chegaram a sair e ela não conseguiu nem protestar antes de sentir a parede em suas costas, uma mão em sua nuca e os lábios dele sobre os dela. Por uns segundos, Tashigi não sabia o que fazer — ela não conseguia nem registrar em seu cérebro o que estava acontecendo naquele momento e suas mãos ficaram suspensas no ar de tanta surpresa.

Não fazia nem quarenta minutos em que ela estava, mais uma vez, dentro do espaço pessoal de Zoro, mas dessa vez ela conseguia sentir tudo — os músculos dos braços que estavam firmemente ao redor de sua cintura de uma forma estranhamente possessiva, as costelas pressionando insistentemente contra seus seios, quadril com quadril colados e nada disso tudo parecia casual. E novamente, ela devia se afastar, é isso que ela precisava fazer.

Uma horas atrás tinha sido um acidente e tinha um certo elemento surpresa, então era compreensível que Tashigi soubesse o que _fazer_, mas não soubesse _agir_. Já a dança foi um pedido dele e ela, por livre e espontânea vontade, consentiu. Sem grandes problemas, afinal ela dançou com várias pessoas nessa noite.

Entretanto, agora não tinha desculpa. A proximidade não deveria pegá-la de surpresa e ela já sabia que era errado. Era errado e abominável. Roronoa Zoro era um pirata, um inimigo natural e essa trégua em que estavam talvez não durasse muito tempo, afinal a vontade que teve de conhecê-lo foi um mero capricho de sua parte. Quem sabe eles conseguissem ter uma relação puramente amigável daqui para frente, mas se entrelaçar da forma que estavam, sem um milímetro de distância, não era correto.

Ela deveria se afastar.

Mas o pensamento morreu quando Tashigi fechou os olhos e abriu a boca inconscientemente. Zoro entendeu e não passou nem cinco segundos até uma língua encontrar a outra e ela soltar um suspiro que não deveria ter escapado. O espanto inicial se dissipou e as mãos que ela não sabia o que fazer até então, puxaram e levantaram um pouco da camisa dele para que conseguisse sentir a pele tão tão quente que estava por baixo.

Zoro estremeceu e arfou. Tashigi não sabia se era por causa das suas mãos um pouco frias ou porque elas começaram a passear — contando as vértebras, percorrendo a parte de baixo da enorme cicatriz, sentindo a curva do pescoço. Não existia mais _nada _casual sobre eles.

Nenhum beijo que ela já recebeu jamais superaria esse. Apesar de toda a intensidade, de cada puxão leve nos lábios dela, de cada vez que a mão dele deixava sua cintura e subia e descia pelas suas costas, Zoro estava sendo gentil e respeitoso. Nenhum momento ultrapassou nenhum limite alarmante, a não ser o que _os dois_ tinham acabado de quebrar juntos.

Eles estavam ao ar livre, com sons aleatórios por todos os lados — gritos de bêbados, a música alegre que ecoava até eles vindo do navio do G-5, mulheres cantando em um karaokê em algum dos bares, barulho de conversas espaçadas — mas Tashigi só conseguia ouvir o pulsar do coração nos seus ouvidos e o som estranho de quando uma boca beija outra.

Ela não conseguia se afastar. Porque, assim como ele, Tashigi gostava de saquê, mas decidiu que ele tinha um sabor melhor. Muitas vezes, a bebida a fazia esquecer da própria existência e a deixava entorpecida, mas ali, nos braços dele, ela estava completamente acordada e eletrizada. _Muito melhor que saquê, muito mais viciante._ Então ela arqueou as costas, pressionando-se muito mais, querendo passar todo esse prazer eletrizante de dentro dela para ele. Zoro respirou fundo e ela se deixou acreditar que ele sentiu também porque algo pareceu encorajá-lo a inclinar ainda mais seu rosto e a beijar com mais fervor até o gosto dele ficar gravado nos lábios dela e Tashigi não devia mais soltar nenhum barulho, mas um gemido suave acabou saindo e—

— Hum — o som Nico Robin pigarreando ecoou nos ouvidos de Tashigi e ela abriu os olhos assustada. — Desculpe interromper, mas Luffy pediu que a gente pegasse mais barris de bebida.

Zoro também abriu os olhos e terminou o beijo como se ela fosse fogo e ele estivesse se queimando. Por poucos segundos, os dois se olharam e a capitã acreditou ver a pupila dele totalmente dilatada e algo incontrolável em seu olhar. Os segundos acabaram e Zoro virou em direção a uma Robin ligeiramente surpresa e um Sanji boquiaberto, com seu cigarro caído no chão.

O espadachim ainda a segurava pela cintura e os dois continuavam completamente afundados na parede, Tashigi tão próxima e tão desnorteada. Agora ela deveria realmente se afastar, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava com todas suas faculdades mentais impecáveis. Então Zoro a largou, engoliu em seco e falou — cada palavra uma apunhalada.

— Eu… eu sinto muito. Só… esquece isso.

_Esquecer? Eu não sei se vou conseguir esquecer. Como você pode me pedir isso?_

E lá estava o sentimento de rejeição na forma de lágrimas que ela não deixaria cair.

— Eu preciso ir.

Tashigi apenas desviou o olhar e andou em direção a saída, passando por Robin e Sanji, sem olhar para trás.

.

.

.

.

E mesmo após quinze dias, nada que Tashigi fizesse era capaz de fazê-la esquecer quão quente Zoro estava naquele dia ou quão bem ela se sentiu quando ele a segurou pela cintura ou o quanto a sensação da pele dele sob a palma das suas mãos só alimentava mais e mais o fogo dentro dela, borbulhando e borbulhando, fazendo o desejo dentro dela aumentar e doer e ela sabia que só existia uma forma de saciar essa fome—

_Eu odeio você eu odeio você eu odeio você._

Algumas vezes ela sentia um nojo tamanho de si mesma, mas somente quando o nome dele escapulia em um suspiro e toda a pressão era expelida dela como se uma onda gigantesca a limpasse, Tashigi conseguia pensar com clareza. Não tinha mais como voltar atrás, ele era intoxicante e o fato de que ele não saía do seu cérebro era _igualmente_ intoxicante.

_Eu não consigo odiar você._

Não havia uma noite em que ela não tenha passado assim, com Zoro dando e tirando sua sanidade, até mesmo depois de ouvir mais uma vez da boca do seu próprio carrasco (agora sóbrio), pelo den den mushi, que tudo foi realmente só um erro. Um erro que custou muito a ela e talvez nada a ele.

"_Sinto muito, capitã quatro-olhos. A culpa é minha e eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Eu sabia que a gente já tinha bebido bastante e mesmo assim, agi daquele jeito. Espero que você me desculpe. Foi falta de caráter da minha parte."_

"_O-Oh. E-Entendo. Foi c-culpa minha t-também."_

"_Então tudo bem entre a gente?"_

"_S-Sim."_

Então, uma noite, deitada em sua cama, enrolada debaixo das cobertas depois de um árduo dia de trabalho; ela olhou para o teto do seu quarto por horas a fio, cantarolando silenciosamente a melodia da música lenta que dançaram e Tashigi realmente sentiu um medo incomum — um medo que nunca tinha percorrido suas veias, envenenando sua mente.

_Que apavorante é gostar de você tanto assim._

* * *

Zoro é um menino tão tímido por dentro. (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

A música utilizada é _Slow Dancing in a Burning Room_ do John Mayer. Eu acho uma música maravilhosa pra dançar junto. (￣ω￣)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!


End file.
